A Growing Family
by vsSlywriter
Summary: Chapter 5 is up people! What if Carmelita had a sister, and Sly thought it was her daughter? Follow on how these two people grew closer to one another because of this one little Fox girl. And who knows, maybe they might just become a family.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Carmelita had a sister, that Sly thought was her daughter? This is going to be a story of how Carmelita started to take care of her sister when her parents pass away from a car accident right after her sister was born. And how Sly came to be closer to Carmelita through her five year old sister.**

Chapter 1: Day Care

"Come back here and face me like the coward you are Cooper!" Carmelita shouted as she ran along the rooftops of Paris.

"Hey, would a coward have gone into your office and kissed you while you were sleeping and have taken this most beautiful picture?" Sly said as he held out his camera.

"What?!" She blushed.

Sly just laughed and ran faster across the rooftops. He slid across wet pipes that were drenched by the rain not too long ago as Carmelita struggled to keep up. Having to duck and roll under clothes lines and jumping over chimneys. She watched as he then hooked his cane onto a wire that connected two buildings together. It was for when the city would hang up decorations during holidays and special events like parades. Sly then jumped off the roof and started to glide across the city's streets and all Carmelita could do was just watch as he yet again, got away as she came to a sliding stop. Almost going over the edge because of the water coating the ground.

"Ah!" She groaned in fury. She looked on as Sly hopped onto the adjacent rooftop and blew a kiss in her direction. "Damn it Cooper. Thanks to you I am going to get yelled at again for you escaping."

She just looked on as he ran and jumped out of sight. Then the rain started to come down again. She just looked up into the sky and then closed her eyes. Feeling the water hit her face gently and she took a deep breath and then puffed out a cloud of fog.

"Until tomorrow you no good thief." She gave a small smile and turned to head back to the station.

"He got away again?" Chief Barkly asked.

"I'm afraid so sir. He zip lined away and I couldn't follow. I'm sorry. Again." Carmelita's ears drooped down and her tail fell straight down.

"Ah! Why is it that no one can catch this guy? Not even my best agent can catch him." Carmelita worried that he would punish her and held her breath. "Go home Carmelita."

Her ears perked up. "Sir?"

"Go home. Pick up Katrina and go home. We'll get him another time."

"Thank you sir." She turned to leave and then stopped before opening up his office door. "Umm…permission to ask a question?" She looked back towards her chief who looked up at her while resting his head on his knuckle's.

"What is it Carmelita?"

"Why haven't you punishments when I show up empty handed? Why not give me what you give everyone else? Are you still giving me sympathy from what happened five years ago?"

"No. unlike you, the others really don't do their jobs at all. I only keep them because I'm filling in favors from others. You, you do your job. You carry out orders in a matter hours, when others take days. I don't know, maybe a little has to do with your parents passing, but I try and make it not seem like that. You already have enough to worry about with Katrina and Cooper. I gave you more hours because you needed them. Go home and rest, come back tomorrow for your half day." He then turned in his big chair and faced the window and watched as the rain came down.

Carmelita turned and opened the door and left. But not without saying thank you to her boss.

Carmelita drove up to the city's boys and girls club and parked right in front of the buildings doors. She walked inside and noticed that no one was there. No one besides a white ferret and a small fox kit. She smiled as they played with blocks and were building what looked like the Eiffel tower.

Then the ferret looked up and smiled. "Carmelita." The fox kit's ears perked up and she smiled.

"Hey there Subaru. Sorry I'm late. Again."

"Mommy!" The kit jumped up and ran towards Carmelita.

Carmelita smiled as she grabbed the baby fox and hugged her tight. Her tail wrapping around their bodies. "Oh my baby, how are you my little girl?"

"Happy now that mommy is here. Look, Suru and I build tower."

Carmelita laughed. "Suru?"

"She still can't say my name right so I go with it." They laughed as the kit continued to talk. "How was work?"

"Fine, then it turned sour like always."

"Cooper again huh?"

"Oh yeah."

"I don't know why you just don't go out with him already." Subaru said while picking up the blocks. Carmelita who was rubbed her nose against Katrina's choked on her baby words.

"What?!"

"Well, that's all you ever talk about. Cooper this, Cooper that, Cooper is so frustrating, Cooper is so cute."

"I've never said Cooper was cute."

"You didn't. I did. He is so handsome too." She smiled.

"Yeah, okay. I have to go know Suru. See you later."

The ferret just laughed as she cleaned. Carmelita shook her head at her friends comment but couldn't deny that she actually had feeling for the ringtail. Carmelita was now holding a sleeping kit in her lap as she drove home. She walked up her condos steps and unlocked her door. She pushed her way in and the lights came on automatically. She took her daughter to her room and laid her on her small bed. She pulled the covers over the kits body and she smiled at the kits blissful smile.

She then turned and walked away and made her way into the kitchen. She made herself a cup of jade tea and inhaled the scent before taking a sip and exhaled a sigh of relief. She then looked over at a small table that had some pictures in frames and some newspaper articles hanging right behind them on the wall. Then the content smile faded from her face and a small frown replaced it.

"I'm going to have to move those soon. Oh Katrina, if only you knew." She got up and walked out of the kitchen.

Newspaper:

**A Couple Killed In Car Crash Leaving Behind Family**

**Two Daughters: Agent Carmelita Fox, age 20 and Katrina Fox, age 1 **

A few weeks had passed and Carmelita wasn't her normal self. She was acting, normal. Everyone knew she wasn't acting herself, even Sly noticed. How could he not, he would show up at a crime scene that he didn't even create just to see her and she would just stare at him. She even scared him once by smiling at him.

"I wonder what is going on inside her head." Sly said to no one in particular. His ears going flat against his head as he thought.

"In who's head?" Sly turned to see Bentley rolling up next to him.

"Carmelita. She hasn't been herself lately."

"How so?"

"Well, she doesn't chase me anymore. Even when I steal something."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No its not. I wonder what is going on with her. I should follow her one day and see what is going on with her."

"How about you follow her now?"

"That is the last thing I would expect from you Bentley."

"I know, but I mean it. She is right there." He pointed down and across the street and sure enough there she was. Walking on the sidewalk heading towards the police station. Sly just watched as she walked at a peaceful pace and slowly turned a corner.

"Go on Sly. I know you want to." He placed a hand on his back and smiled.

"Thanks buddy." Sly ran back inside and in a flash was running back out onto the balcony of their hideout in a new attire. "Keep it low key, am I right?" He gestured at his tan khaki pants and black long sleeve. No mask to be seen.

"Yeah, okay. You might want to take this just in case, you know." He held out Sly's backpack with his cane attached to it.

"I was planning against it, but Carmelita is unpredictable."

Then sly was out of sight as he jumped off the balcony and slid down a drain pipe. He then ran across the street and placed his cane in the straps on his backpack. He then ran around the corner and was gone from Bentley's sight.

"Hey Bentley, where did Sly run off too? He was in such a hurry that he ran over me as I playing a game. Look, I even have boot marks on my back." He turned and sure enough there they were.

"He is going to check on Carmelita. I've noticed this too, she hasn't been herself lately."

"What has she been doing?"

"She has been acting, rather normal."

"Umm…okay, if you say so buddy. I'm gonna go eat a pizza."

"We don't have pizza."

"Then I'll make one. With my fists!"

Sly followed as Carmelita made her way into the police building and it was a good thing it was getting dark because it would have looked very odd to see a raccoon climbing up the side of the building. She saw her enter her office and watched as she grabbed a file from her desk and then walked out of the room.

This puzzled him for a bit because she would spend countless hours in the room hovering over the paper mountains looking for answers to her many questions. He then hopped, skipped and jumped to the next place that he knew she would go. Chief Barkley's office. His window was cracked open a little and so he was able to hear their conversation.

"Here is that file you wanted on the twin tail's case. I've come down to a conclusion that they will only hit a place that has to do with twins."

"What?"

"I know it sounds weird but, from what they go after they only steal items of two. Like those twin pistols they took last month. Or the twin tower art work made by the famous twin brothers."

"I see what you mean. There is a new exhibit next week that is show casing their work. I hear they are going to unveil something amazing, says the art newspaper."

"I didn't know you read that." She smiled that smile that Sly had been miss seeing on her face. She laughed again and moved back a piece of her cobalt hair behind her black tip ears.

"I don't. but if it's the only thing to read when you're on the oval office then you really have no choice." Carmelita's smile disappeared.

"That, I don't think I need to hear." She heard Barkley laugh. Sly couldn't help but laugh at that as well. "So do you want me to go scoop out the place?"

"No that's fine. Enjoy the rest of your week off. You going anywhere in particular?"

"No, just to the day care and then I'm gonna grab us something to eat and then heading home to watch a movie."

"That sounds fun. Tell the little one grandpa Whiskers says hello." Carmelita laughed and said she will pass on the message. And with that Carmelita left the office and headed out of the building.

"Daycare? What?" Sly had a very confused face right now.

He just climbed down and wait to continue following Carmelita. He watched her cross streets and listened to her yell at cars about her walking here. He smiled as he watched what he says is the most beautiful Fox he has ever seen.

He then figured out that she was heading towards the old orphanage that was renovated into a daycare/boys and girls club. So he went on ahead but got stopped when an elderly lady came out onto the rooftop to get her clothes off the line. Not wanting to freak her out by running past her he waited.

Then when he finally managed to make it to the building he jumped into some bushed and saw Carmelita waiting outside the open doors. Looking out into the darken street. He made his way out of the bushes and was going to say hello when he heard a small child cry out.

"Mommy! You came for me early this time." Carmelita laughed at her kids words and bent down to pick her up. And just as she was bending back up she heard someone's voice behind her.

"Mommy?!" She turned to see Sly standing there at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sly? Why are you…what are you doing here?" She sounded surprised and she didn't reach for her shock pistol that she was just magically pull out of nowhere.

"Umm…I just wanted to see how you were feeling. You haven't been yourself these past few months, heck, these past few years. You've slowly started to stop all the yelling and then stopped all the shooting, and now even the chasing."

"Well, what can I say." She looked at the little fox in her arms, then back at Sly. "Life had changed my way of life I guess. Nothing I really could do about it."

"Yeah, I guess. I didn't know that you…that you had a child. If I would have known I would have gotten something for her. And not that you would have told me anything, it would have been nice to know. That you started a family." He tried to give an honest smile but Carmelita saw right threw it.

She just let the scene play out and didn't tell him the truth as to her having a daughter. Then there was a pause in the conversation until Subaru came out with the little fox's bag.

"Here is Kat…Cooper?!" She saw Sly and he gave a small wave. "Nice to see you again after so long."

"Same here Subaru."

"Wait?! You know each other?" This surprised Carmelita.

"Yeah, I would have told you but I thought against it. He sometimes stops by and delivers some toys to the kids and sometimes he and his friends bring food to the kids."

Carmelita looked at Sly. "Really?"

"Well, this was my old orphanage back in the day." He walked up to Carmelita and held out his hand towards the small fox. "Hi there. My name is Sly, what's yours?"

The little fox grabbed his hand with such force and smiled. "Katrina Fox, I'm five years old. You a friend of Mommy's?"

Sly looked at Carmelita and as their eyes met, they both felt a warmth within them. "You could say that. It was nice meeting you, and maybe I will see you again in the near future."

He kissed her small hand and before he could back away Katrina grabbed a fist full of his facial hair and pulled him in and kissed him on the cheek. Carmelita was going to say something to her about grabbing people but when she saw her kiss him she didn't know what to do.

"Mommy kisses me too and so I kiss her back. You kissed me and so I kissed you back."

"Ah! That is the cutes thing ever!" Subaru squealed.

"Do you do that with everyone that kisses you?" Sly laughed as he looked at Carmelita.

"Only to people that are nice to me. Not Steven, he isn't nice. I don't like him."

"Steven?" Sly looked up.

"Uh! This one guy that works at the office. He has a brother that goes here and uses this as a n excuse to talk to me." Carmelita said with distaste in her voice.

"Oh, well, I really should get going. It was nice to see you again Subaru, and it was very nice to meet you officially Katrina."

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Cooper."

Sly looked at Carmelita and smiled the best he could. "And nice to see your doing okay Carmelita. It was nice to be able to talk like this, and , congratulations."

"Thank you, Sly."

He then walked away into the night. Subaru came up next to Carmelita and hit her in the arm.

"Ow! Why?"

"Why didn't you tell him the truth? That she really isn't your.."

"Because I didn't know what to say. My life is changing and its getting easy now and to just have him come p out of nowhere and find out about her, what would you have done?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe said nice to see you after so long, oh by the way this here is my sister who calls me mommy because we lost our parents when she was just three months old. I might have said that."

"Well, I'm not ready to say anything to him yet. And neither are you. Please."

"I won't, but you should really tell him. He looked very hurt when he thought that she was actually yours."

"I know, but he is a criminal and I'm a cop. It wouldn't work even if I wanted it too with every fiber of my being."

"Ha! So you do like him?!" She wanted to make fun of her. Her white tail waving fast behind her.

"I…I do." Carmelita admitted it so quickly. Subaru's tail stopped mid wag.

"You know, you really have changed. Your no fun now that you don't get all embarrassed like you used too."

"That's what happens when you grow up." She snorted as she started to walk away and towards home.

"Yeah right! You better make your move or I will make mine." Subaru called out to her.

Carmelita laughing at her friend behind her. Smiling as she walked towards home and the nice burrito place just a block from her house.

Sly watched from a distance as Carmelita walked away from him. Sadness showed in his eyes as he thought on how he should have told her his true feeling back when they were in Rome in the middle of the colosseum. They had a moment to talk when he was freeing her from Mug shot's trap. But he was too late he thought. He curled up in a ball and buried his face in his knees.

**And end of the first chapter. Probably some mistakes here and there. Maybe some sentences that don't make any sense. I will go back and fix them! How anyone out there likes this weird idea I had thought of. Will try and update within a week to two weeks. Any comments are welcome and are appreciated.**


	2. Time Passes And People Change

**I know I said I would update in a week or two but I was already writing and just cut my writing in half and so here is chapter 2.**

**I don't own Cooper.**

Chapter 2: Time Passes And People Change

Carmelita's POV

Almost a month had passed since Cooper found out about Katrina. Carmelita hasn't heard from Cooper at all and he hadn't pulled any heists that she has heard about. It was like he had gone off radar. Carmelita was back at work bringing in bad guys and was now finishing up her report on today's events. She finished and then looked at the time.

"5 o'clock already?" She sighed in frustration. "Katrina is going to be mad at me. I was supposed to take her to the park so she could play on the new jungle gym." She shook her head and got up with her file and headed towards Barkley's office.

As she neared she could hear shouting coming from inside the closed door.

"I don't care if you want to change shifts, you signed up to be a cop and then you wanted to become an agent and you are one. Now the agent needs to watch over their underlings and since Carmelita is the senior officer here she chose to have the morning shift. And since it seems like you have a hard time waking up, you got the night shift. Do I have to remind you of the third time you 'forgot' to wake up?"

Carmelita laughed remembering the time he didn't wake up and the chief personally went to his house and found him sleeping in his bed and had a pillow over his ringing alarm clock. She was waiting outside sitting on the patrols car hood and the next thing she knew was that Steven was thrown out of his house in nothing but his underwear.

She looked at the rookie lemur and just shook her head. He on the other hand was totally embarrassed in front of the woman he most dearly admired. It wasn't the first time she had seen a guy in nothing but his underwear and so she thought nothing of it. Steven on the other hand was thinking, not about losing his job, but if she thought he looked good without a shirt on.

"No sir, you don't have to remind me." His ring tail was wrapped around his right leg while his head was down.

"Good. Now leave and get back to work." Barkley waved him away and as he opened the door Carmelita pushed passed him and his ears shot up and he smiled a little. But when she passed him as if he was invisible his ears fell flat against his face. "Carmelita! Glad to see you. Have you finished at least some of today's work?"

"Of course sir. Here is my report on today's events and Rodger Rabbit is in cell block B awaiting your orders."

"That guy gives that bunny a bad name. That rabbit is a genius and then this guy comes around and says that his name is Rodger and he just happens to be a rabbit. Ugh! What is the world coming to?"

Carmelita laughed and just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I'm gonna clock out now. Have to pick up Katrina and take her wrath." Her ears flatten against her head and her orange tail puffed out, like if she had the chills.

"You forgot something about today didn't you?" Barkley laughed in his throat.

"I did. The park down lovers lane just reopened today and they built a big new jungle gym and I was going to, well, I promised to take her today at four. And I got caught up in work and forgot."

"I was going to remind you but you were out in the field and your phone was off."

"Not off sir, not working. That one bat guy I brought in two days ago smashed it when he tackled me and landed on it. I was to receive one yesterday but the phone store didn't have anything in stock. Apparently someone robbed them dry and I was already heading to work. I ordered one in store but they said I wouldn't get it until two weeks."

"What kind of phone company is that? I ordered one and got it the next day."

"Chief, you only got it because you threatened the manager and they paid for one day shipping in order to get it to you."

"Nice customer service I say." He laughed as she turned an left.

She made her way out of the building and was stopped by Steven. She cursed herself for not leaving sooner. She would always miss him when she left. She would be either walking away or driving away just as he would pull up to work.

"Hey, Carm." He smiled. She hated that nickname he gave her. "I am glad we finally got to meet and have a chance to talk to each other."

"Well, you wouldn't even have this chance if you weren't blocking my path." She said harshly.

"Anyways," completely ignoring her. "I was wondering if you had any plans later.."

"I do." She interrupted him.

"What?"

"I have plans. I'm meeting someone today and we are going to go out and have dinner and then go home together." She smiled.

"What?! Who is he? Do I know him?"

"Uh, she is my little girl and no you shouldn't know her because I don't want you to know her. Now can you please get out of my way long tail?" She pushed passed him again.

"You gave me a nickname?" He was ignoring her again.

"No. Your tail is always in the way and if I'm not correct I believe that five people have already stepped on it today." His normal black covered ears went red.

"Um…well, uh."

"Okay good. No more to talk about? Now please, GET out of my way." Her Latin temper was getting the best of her. And as she smiled at him he could see small, but bigger than normal fangs in her smile. He jumped back and she walked passed him.

He just watched as she walked away and him being of the male kind called out to her. "So is that a yes for the dinner?!" He smiled but then ran inside as electric bullets barley missed him.

Carmelita walked along the side of the road alone and seemed to be really enjoying the peace and quiet. She has been walking to and from work a lot more than she use to. And she is loving it. She always loved seeing inside the buildings that she walks by. The toy store that always had children in it, the bakery and the smells that it would produce, the candy shop where she would always get her favorite chocolate covered almonds.

She especially loved walking down the street that lead towards the daycare center that was just outside the city. She would walk down the road that had no buildings on it. Nothing but street lamps. Like she was walking through a portal into another part of the realm.

She shook her head. "Man, I have to stop watching all those syfy shows." She laughed as she came up to the daycare building. She saw someone exiting the building and was then entering a van and drove up the street and disappeared into the night. "Who was that?" She wondered.

As she made her way up the steps she was meet by her friend who was standing just outside the doors.

"Hey, Carmelita. Your late." Subaru smiled.

"Ugh! I know. Got caught up at work…"

"Again." Subaru added.

"Yes, again. And I forgot. Is she mad?"

"Not in the least. She has been playing with some of her best friends. They just left like a few seconds ago."

"Really?! Who?"

"You know them. You know one of them pretty well."

"I don't really know any of her friends at all…wait." She looked down the street that the van drove down. "Cooper?" She looked back at her friend who was just smiling ear to ear.

"Yes, ever since that one faithful meeting, he has been coming here almost every day. For at least five hours. Mostly by himself. His friend will show up maybe hours later and then they spend at least a good one to two hours together. Since she is mostly alone throughout the day." She looked back to see the small grey fox playing with a new toy that she was just given.

"Yeah, make me feel even worse. Tell me that I'm bad at my job."

"You are." Carmelita's ears shot up and her eyes opened wide.

"How can you say that?!"

"Because you're not her mother. You're her sister."

"But I can't tell her that. At least not now. I tried to get her to say sister but she called me mommy. What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. All I can say is that is my advice. Be her sister, but in a motherly way."

"That really doesn't make any sense at all. You know that right?"

"Like I said. My advice. Take it or leave it. Hey, maybe you should take a vacation. How much PTO do you have saved at work?"

"I don't know. I probably only have a month saved up."

"Nah-uh. You have been working like crazy and had crazy hours. You must have more than that."

"I'll see tomorrow." She said as she was walking inside.

"Oh yeah!" Subaru remembered. "Don't forget that tomorrow I'm going to close early because I have an appointment and the building is getting its plumbing system checked and I don't want any of the kids around when there is construction going on."

"What?! Ugh!" She slapped her head with her hand.

"You forgot didn't you?" She ran a had threw her grey hair and tapped her foot.

"I'm sorry, I'll be here tomorrow at two."

"Noon." Subaru had a hand on her head as she said this.

"Noon?!"

Carmelita didn't know what to do. She just walked inside and saw her sister sitting on the floor playing with a pink fluffy hippo and was wearing a small blue hat that strangely looked a lot like Sly's cap.

"Who gave her these?"

"Mommy!" Katrina yelled and got up. She ran over to her mother and jumped into her arms. The small cap fell off her head and Carmelita caught it.

"Who do you think gave her that?"

Carmelita smiled and laughed a little. She felt the small hat and reminisced about the time when Sly lent her his hat when they were stuck in a snow cave when Jon Bison went bad again after someone trashed his penguin farm. They were stuck for almost a full day and she was freezing and she offered her his hat. Or more like placed it on her as he went out into the snow to look for wood to use in a fire.

"You like my hat? Sly gave me it when I said that I liked his hat. He would let me wear it and today he gave me that. Mr. Murray gave me this that fluffy toy and turtle man gave me talkie-walkie."

"A what?" She looked Subaru.

"A walky-talky that she can use anytime that she comes here. To talk to the guys when they aren't here. When she is alone she usually uses it." This tugged at her heart and her smile faded away.

"I'll do better Katrina. I'll be here when you need me and I'm going to take you on a vacation to your most favorite place. Anywhere you want to go I'll take you."

Katrina's ears perked up and she looked at her mommy. And with a smile she said, "Disneyland?!"

"What?!" Subaru only laughed.

"I saw a commercial that said it was the happiest place on earth. And that it will become your most favorite place ever."

"Uh-huh. Well, I guess we could always go there for a day." She looked at her friend who didn't stop laughing.

"Yay!" She jumped out of her arms and grabbed her stuffed toy and then her bag.

As they were heading out to met up with Farmer Joe Subaru called out again.

"Remember, noon she will have to be picked up."

"I got it." Carmelita called back.

They were almost home when they came to a stop. The sisters hoped off the wagon and Katrina ran to pet the carriage horses. Carmelita thanked the driver.

"Thanks as always Mr. Ferguson. Always fun when we ride with you."

"And for me as well. And of course for Coal and Mr. Giggles. They always love playing with your little girl."

"You really went with that name? Mr. Giggles?"

"Well, Katrina named him because she said he giggles a lot. A horse giggle anyways." They laughed as they parted ways.

They walked up their homes steps and entered the house. Carmelita grabbed her mail and smiled when she got her check. She opened it first and saw that it was a really good check. She then went and stuck it in one of her boxes where she keeps checks like this and saves them. She then took Katrina up the stairs to get her ready for a bath and once she managed to get her away from her new hat and was in the tub she went to her room and started to take her work clothes off.

She took her boots off and then took her jacket off and threw it on her bed. She then grabbed some sweats and her night shirt. She heads to the bath room and takes a quick shower and then goes to find her sister already drying herself and was struggling to get her shirt over her head. Carmelita laughed and helped her to bed and then finally laid down in her own bed.

"Ah. What am I going to do about tomorrow? What am I going to do about Disneyland?" She just pondered this until it drove her to sleep.

That morning Sly was walking down the street towards the daycare center while eating a donut and was drinking a cup of coffee. He laughed a bit because people weren't staring at him anymore. He hadn't really done anything major that would make him local news, but he had calmed his thieving ways down.

He had stolen some items from some really not so nice people, and he had also stopped and did normal activities like everyone else did. Eat out, grab a donut and grabbed himself a cup of coffee. Before people would talk and whisper. Knowing who he was and what he does for a living. But never suspected him of doing bad things when he was walking down the street. Some would come up to him to get an autograph. One asked for a picture. He smiled when he could walk by someone, say good morning and they would reply back without giving him their wallets. He laughed again when he remembered that happening one time.

He walked up to the daycare and saw Subaru outside talking, more like yelling, on the phone.

"I told you that I need to leave by noon. The guys are already here and are about to start taking the place apart to work on the pipes." She threw a hand into her forehead. "I don't care about other people, you could have just let that one guy get away when you knew full well that you had to be here. She is your sis.." she stopped mid rant when she saw Sly. "Never mind. I have something to take care of this problem." She hung up the phone.

"Hey Subaru. Something wrong?"

"Not anymore." She turned around. "Katrina come out here with your things."

"Umm…" Sly looked around. "I Carmelita coming already? I don't see her."

"She is running late. Like always. I have to leave for an appointment and I have guys here to fix that leaking pipe I told you about."

"Oh yeah, and they were going to install a few more stalls too."

"Exactly. But Carmelita isn't here and…" Katrina came out with her things.

"Hey Katrina. How are you?" Sly said as he kneeled down.

"Sly!" She smiled and jumped into his arms.

"Well, I have to get going." She ran inside and grabbed her things and grabbed a piece of paper.

"What?! Hey, what about Katrina?"

"That's what you're here for. That's my solution. You're my solution." She stuck the note on the door and ran down the sidewalk and got on her bike. "See you later lover boy." She then sped off.

Both Sly and Katrina looked at each other and then the note. Katrina said let her read it since she came read now.

"Fixed the pro-problem, your boy…your boyfriend picked her up. Sly's tic-tac-toe mark?" She looked at Sly. Who laughed.

"No that's a symbol for a phone number. I guess Subaru wants me to leave it here for your mommy." He started to look for a pen when Katrina pulled out one of hers from her backpack. He smiled. "Thank you malady." He wrote it down and then gave her pen back. "So what did you want to do until your momma calls?"

"Well, she promised me that she would take me for ice cream and then we would go to the park, but…." She paused and leaned her head on Sly's shoulder.

"But what?"

"She says nice things but we never do any of them. Like yesterday we were going to go to the park and then get go out to eat at Toni's pizza but we just went home and ordered pizza from pizza palace."

Sly felt sorry for the little fox but understood why this was going on. Carmelita was a hard worker and knows all too well about the pain and hardship of her job. But he smiled and hugged her.

"Hey, how about I take you out and get you that ice cream and then I'll take you out to that park?" The little fox's eyes lit up and she hugged him tighter. "Then it is settled, to the ice cream parlor!" He got in a stance and extended his arm out and pointed in the direction of the ice cream shop.

"To the ice cream polar!" Sly laughed.

"No, parlor. Par…"

"Polar." Katrina looked at him.

"Parlor. Like beauty parlor. Or par like in golf."

"Polar, like polar bear. They live in the ice." He just looked at her and smiled at her innocence.

"Ok, ice cream polar."

Carmelita yelled out to no one in particular as she ran down the street. She cursed as Subaru didn't answer her calls anymore. "What did she mean to care of the problem?!" She was late again. By two hours. She ran up the stairs and pushed on the doors but just slammed into them. "What the?!"

She looked at the door and then looked through the window. She saw no one inside and no lights were on. She then saw something flutter in the wind. She looked at it and then grabbed it. She read it and then gasped.

_"__Fixed the problem. Your boyfriend picked her up__._

_#__805*******"_

She saw that her friend wrote the first part and then she could tell in an instant that Sly wrote his number down. She smiled but then it faded away. She immediately got her phone out and called Sly's phone.

"Come on pick up already." She waited as it rang. "Come the heck on ringtail."

"Hello!" She heard a females voice.

"Uh, hello?"

"Yes, hello." She gasped again.

"Katrina?!"

"Yes, hello."

"Katrina, its mom. Where are you at?"

"Mommy?! Hi, I'm here having ice cream."

"Yes honey but where? The ice cream parlor?" Carmelita started to head in the direction of the parlor.

"Yes, I'm waiting because Sly is paying for the ice cream and then were are going to the park and then he is taking me out to eat!"

"That's nice sweetie but can you pass the phone over too…"

"Oh! Got to go now mommy, Sly is coming back and then we are leaving. Bye!"

"No wait Katrina!" Too late, she hung up. "Ugh that girl. At least she is fine." She started to run towards the parlor.

"Did someone call on my phone?" Sly came up to Katrina.

"No, I was playing this game and then it started to ring."

"So someone did call?"

"No see," she showed him the phone. "I won!"

He read the phone and it said 'congratulations you won.' He laughed and just said lets go. She hopped off her bar stool and grabbed his hand as he grabbed her bag. As they were walking towards the exit Sly overheard some ladies talking.

"How cute, a father-daughter date."

Sly stopped and looked at the two girls eating. "Oh no she isn't my daughter. This is a friends and I'm looking after her."

"Right. Then why does she look like you?" Sly looked at Katrina who looked at him.

"She's a fox and I'm a raccoon."

"A fox with a nice shade of grey for fur."

"He's not my daddy." Katrina said. The ladies looked at her as well as Sly. "He's my mommy's boyfriend." And with that Sly picked her up and ran out of the parlor as the girls laughed.

They finally made it to the park and Sly managed to look at his phone and noticed that someone in fact called. He looked at the number and knew that it was Carmelita's.

"Hey, I thought you said no one called?" He looked up at Katrina on his shoulders.

"No one called." She looked down.

"Then why does it say that your mom called?"

"Oh! Was I supposed to tell you that?" She asked.

He shook his head and started to call Carmelita. It rang once before she picked up. "Hello Carmelita?"

"Sly?! Where are you? I thought you were at the parlor."

"We were, but…sorry about earlier. I was paying for the ice creams and Katrina had my phone and your friend was in a rush and…"

"Sly?!" Carmelita stopped him. "It's okay. Just…where are you now?"

"Oh yeah, where are we at…oh we are just coming up to the…"

"Ahhh!" Carmelita had to pull the phone away from her ear.

"Sly?! What happened?!" Worry was in her voice. "Sly?!"

"The park, we are finally here!" Instantly she knew it was her sister's excitement. "Come on let's go let's go!"

"Ah! Okay ugh! Come on let go of my cheeks. Ah!"

Carmelita didn't know what to make of this conversation and just listened. She could hear her sister yelling and could hear Sly's cries of agony. She then heard a ripping sound and then she heard a 'sorry' come out of her sister.

"We are at the park now Carmelita. Bring some cream when you come. Please."

She hung up the phone and just stared at it. She then reached into her pocket on her jacket and brought out a small bottle of lotion.

"What a day for me to remember my lotion." She laughed as she started to run towards the park.

When she got there she found Sly kneeling down and was tying one of Katrina's shoes. He watched as she looked on at him and then when he finished she started to work on her other foot. She smiled as she tied her shoe and Sly gave her a high five when she finished. She watched on as Katrina waged her tail and then ran off towards the swings and called out to him.

He laughed as he got up from kneeling and walked over towards her and as she got on he then started to push her. She laughed and cried out to go faster and he just pushed harder but not too hard to throw her off. She smiled at the sight of her sister with this raccoon that she had come to tolerate. And as these few months went by and learned that he was spending most of his time with Katrina not knowing that she in fact not her daughter tugged at her heart strings. Carmelita thought for a moment and said to herself that she has to tell him.

She slowly walked up the two and Katrina spotted her first.

"Mommy!" She jumped off mid swing and flung herself forward.

"Careful you can hurt yourself." Sly called out.

Carmelita picked her up and nuzzled her face with Katrina's. She just stood there hugging her for a moment and then looked up at Sly who still stood by the swing.

"Did you have fun today?" She asked Katrina.

"Oh yes. Sly took me out to get ice cream, then bought me a flower, and then he brought me here and then he said he was going to take me out to eat."

"Really?" She smiled and looked up at Sly who looked like he was embarrassed.

"Uh, yeah. I kind of promised her I would take her out to a nice restaurant where they have the best pasta ever."

"Yeah, the Macaroni hut. They also have pizza there." Carmelita laughed.

"Really, well, I think Sly would like to go home after this long day…"

"I don't mind." He stopped her. "In fact, I kinda, was hoping that…"

Carmelita looked at him as if she was hoping that he would say what she thought he would say. "Yeah…" she encouraged him to go on.

"That maybe you would like to join us. I pay of course." He smiled and then smiled bigger when he saw Carmelita's lips go up into her own smile.

"That sounds really nice." She said to him.

They went out and ate and had a good time. So good that they stayed until closing time.

"9 o'clock. I thought they closed later than that." Sly laughed.

"I did too. Maybe because it's during the week and not the weekend." Carmelita said.

"Maybe. Well, here we are." He said as he held onto the sleeping Katrina.

They walked up to the door and Carmelita unlocked it and let in Sly and he placed Katrina on the couch and headed back towards the door where Carmelita was about to close it.

"Oh, you don't want to stay for coffee or something?" Carmelita asked hopefully.

"I should really get going. Wouldn't want to disturbed a mother and daughter's sleep."

And just like that he was heading out the door. But just before he could walk away Carmelita followed and grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Sly wait."

He turned to her. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I have to tell you something. Something important." Sly came back up to stand level with her and held her hands in his. "It's…it's about Katrina."

"What? What is it? Is something wrong with her?" He looked up and over at the sleeping fox kit.

"No! No…nothing is wrong. Sly…Katrina's is not my daughter."

This sent a wave of confusion over Sly. His eyes narrowed and his ears went flat behind him. He looked at Carmelita and then raised an eyebrow over at Katrina.

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

"I'm saying she isn't mine. She is not my child…..she is my sister."

"What?!"

"My parents decided five years ago to have another child. My father of course wanted another girl. And when they had her they were so full of life and I was elated that I now have this wonderful girl as s sister." She paused but then continued. "Then one day when I was watching her and they were on their way to pick her up I received a call hearing that they were in a car accident."

"I remember the paper said that it might have been intentional. But nothing about you having a sister. But at the funeral I didn't see you with her at all."

"You were there?" Her ears perked up and her tail swayed back and forth. "I never saw you there." Carmelita trying to remember if she saw him there or not. Thinking about it now she wished he was there so she could have had him hold her.

"I was, just not in the crowd. Knowing how we were back then I figured you would have blasted me on the spot. I was up in that big oak tree you put them under. I was there, right above you, watching over you."

She smiled as a small tear was about to run down her face. She then felt Sly's finger brush it away and held her face in his hand. "I wasn't holding her at the funeral. And I told the news to not to put their next article in the paper because it might not have been an accident and I didn't want to put her in any danger."

Carmelita placed her hand on Sly's and they just looked at each other. Sly then moved in and placed his forehead on hers and they enjoyed the silence between them. That is until Sly chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Carmelita pulled back.

"What is happening to us? We were once against each other and now we are enjoying each other's company. Or at least I am."

She laughed this time. "I'm enjoying it too. As shocking as that may be. But, time passes and people change. Possibly for the better." She smiled at him with her eyes closed.

Sly just looked at her with wonder in his eyes and warmth in his heart. He didn't know what he was doing but he just went with it. He grabbed her face in his hands and caused her to open her eyes. She saw him coming closer to her and she didn't know what she should do. So she just let it happen.

Sly placed his lips onto Carmelita's and to the both of them, it was pure bliss. It was just a press of the lips but it seemed more to them. Sly pulled back but Carmelita pushed forward and captured his lips this time and grabbed his head and grabbed fists full of his hair. He was taken aback by this but just returned her passion. He tilted his head and pressed into her. He pressed so much that when he opened his eyes he had dipped her back so much he was supporting her with his arms wrapped around her back.

He pulled them back up into a standing position and he broke the kiss. "Ah, sorry about that. Didn't know I pushed that hard." He giggled. She just laughed while placing her fingers near her mouth.

"Don't be, sorry I sprang that on you."

"Ha-ha, I enjoyed that actually." There was another silence between them until he spoke again. "Well, I'll let you get some sleep. You probably have work again in the morning." He turned an began to walk.

"Actually, I don't." He stopped and turned towards her. "I'm from this point on, on a three month paid vacation." She looked down and rubbed the tip of her boot into the ground as if trying to give him a clue. She looked back up at him with a smile.

He smiled as well and walked back up the stairs and grabbed her hands in his and held them at their waist line. "If that's the case, then that cup of coffee sounds really good right now. Then we could talk about what your plans are for the next three months."

She just laughed and kissed him again and they both walked back inside Carmelita's home. They crept passed Katrina who was still sleeping and entered the kitchen. They then talked for hours and hours. Not going to sleep until the both ran out of coffee.

**Ha! Done with chapter two. Still have some story left over but not a lot to make a chapter. So maybe within this next week I will have yet another chapter up. Thanks for reading and reviews. Hopefully this one doesn't have grammar mistakes in it. Ha-ha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ha-ha! Had some free time this week and so here is another chapter for you guys. And thanks to everyone's comments. I'm actually a rookie writer and these stories that I make here are just to test out my skills at coming up with different plots and fantasies. And what better way to test out my skills then having Sly Cooper live them for me. ^_^**

**Enjoy.**

**I don't own Cooper!**

Chapter 3: Goodnight Ringtail

Carmelita was the first to wake up and had gone into her kitchen to make some more coffee. She was still dressed in her work clothes from yesterday minus the boots. She and Sly stayed up most of the night just….talking. Actually talking without a shock pistol or cane in hand.

She lifted her arms up over her head, laced her fingers together and stretched out and then let out a relaxing sigh.

"Ugh! What a night." She looked at the clock. "Wow. Nine a.m.? I would have been given a strike at work if I was to show up at this time." She smiled. "But I don't. Ha!"

~_Flashback from last night_~

Both Sly and Carmelita were in her kitchen laughing and drinking coffee. Sly had some cream in his hand that Carmelita had given him. He was telling about the time he called her and how Katrina had ripped some of his hair out.

"I'm so sorry about that. When her mind is set on something she really gets out of control."

"Don't worry about it. It's not like that is the first time I had some of my fur ripped out. But man did it hurt." He rubbed the cream on his face.

"So what did Subaru say when you got there?" Carmelita placed her head in her hand and leaned her elbow on the table.

"She at first was yelling on the [hone with someone, most likely you." She laughed. "And then when she saw me she went from red back to her white self and hung up the phone. She then called Katrina and then took off, not without leaving that note."

"I'm even surprised that you left your number down." Carmelita laughed as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Well what else was I supposed to do? You might have called a search party on me for suspected kidnapping." They just both laughed at that.

"So what did you both do while I was on the hunt?"

"Well, just the ice cream polar…."

"Polar?" Her ears perk up.

"Yeah, she fought me on that and said polar bears live in icy places and so I just went with it. Then when we were leaving some girls called out to us saying what a nice scene, a father and daughter date."

"Piff…" Carmelita almost spit out her drink. "really?! What did you say?" She looked at him with intent in her eyes.

"I told them that she wasn't my daughter, that I was watching her for a friend. That I was a raccoon and she was a fox." This made Carmelita's ears droop a little. "But the they pressed on saying why is she the same color as me but then Katrina jumped in and said that I wasn't her daddy, I was your…..boyfriend." His cheeks went a little red. Carmelita caught that and smiled a little.

"And then you said?"

"Nothing, I just picked Katrina up around her waist and ran out of there." Carmelita started to laugh uncontrollably. "What?! I panicked."

She couldn't stop laughing but when she started to run out of breath she finally settled down. She leaned back in her chair and sly spoke up again.

"So, how did this whole vacation thing come about?" Sly now leaning on his forearms that he placed on the table.

"Oh, well, I went into work and asked about how many PTO days I had. Thinking I only had like a month or so…"

_"A year and a half?!" Carmelita yelled out._

_"I'm telling you. You have been working constantly and you never went on a vacation or asked for paid time off. You always just requested time off. So why do you finally ask about it now?"_

_"Well, I was hoping to get some PTO and…" she was interrupted._

_"Great! How long do you want to be gone?"_

_"Uh, I was thinking maybe a month or so. I want to take Katrina out and so…" again she was interrupted._

_"Perfect! How about three months? Starting now?" _

_Carmelita's jaw dropped open. "Really, so soon? Wouldn't you need to find a replacement for me for the time being and…"_

_"All ready taken care of. Well, sort of. Hang on a second." He grabbed his phone and started to dial a number. He then leaned back in his chair and waited. "Steven! Perfect, remember how you wanted the morning shift? Well you now got it starting tomorrow. And you will have that shift for about three months."_

_Carmelita could hear Steven on the other end yelling in excitement. She shook her head knowing why he was like that._

_"Why? Oh well Carmelita is going to be gone for the next three months on a vacation and so I will need you…."_

_"WHAT?!" Barkley dropped the phone. He then started to rub his ears at the sudden scream._

_"You trying to make me deaf?! You heard me, you start tomorrow. No, you can't take a vacation, not when you finally got the shift you have been wanting." He looked at Carmelita and smiled. He then hung up the phone on a still talking or more like yelling Steven._

_"That was interesting to watch sir." She went up to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you." He wasn't surprised at the hug and just gave it back._

_"You enjoy yourself and tell Katrina that I said hi, maybe even stop by one day and have dinner with me and Becky."_

_"I would do that sir."_

_Carmelita then turned to leave and gave a small wave over her shoulder. She entered the main work place of Interpol and her only other friend, Stella a Calico cat, asked her what she was doing there. _

_"I thought today was your other day off?"_

_"It was supposed to be but I still had to come in but now I'm going home."_

_"Why?" She laughed as she grabbed some folders._

_"Well, I'm going on a paid vacation." Suddenly she dropped her folders and fell on the floor. Everyone else either skidded to a stop, tripped, crashed into something or someone, or choked on their drinks. Her friend looked up at her from the floor. "A vacation?!"_

_"Why is that so hard to believe?" Carmelita laughed._

_"Because you never ask for PTO. You always just take a day off and then come back."_

_"Well, times are changing. I will see you all in three months." She started to walk away and everyone behind her yelled._

_"Three months?!" She just giggled._

_She hoped that she would make it out of the building without hearing or even seeing Steven but as luck was mostly not on her side, she came running up the steps of Interpol. She stopped him before he could even say anything._

_"I have nothing to talk to you about, good day to you Steven." She walked by him and left him in a daze. He was about to call out to her when Barkley called out to him from his window._

_"Great! You came in on your only day off. Good we need you to stay since Carmelita is gone for the next three months."_

_Carmelita just laughed as he could hear them arguing behind her._

"A year and a half?! That is a lot of paid time off." Sly said.

"Well, now it's going to be used and I'm going to enjoy it. Enjoy it with my sister and…" she looked at Sly. "maybe enjoy it with…with you if you are not too busy."

Sly smiled and his ears perked up. "I'm touched that you would think of me at a time like this." She was going to grabbed his hands when he pulled them back suddenly. "But sorry, I have plans of my own." He looked away from her and her mouth dropped and hit the table. He looked at her and couldn't help but laugh. "Ha-ha! I'm kidding! Of course I would love to plan something with you."

He stood up and grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. He pulled back and saw that her eyes were closed. He sat back down.

"You know Cooper, that wasn't funny at all." She looked at him but couldn't keep her giggles to herself.

"Then why are you laughing?"

They just laughed into the night and when Sly wasn't looking she kicked his chair from underneath the table and sent him falling backwards.

~_End Flashback_~

She laughed at herself and then as the coffee finished she grabbed to cups. Three spoons of sugar for her, one and a half for Sly. She then grabbed the milk, poured some in each cup and then headed towards the living room. As she entered through the arch way she stopped and gasped at the sight before her.

There on the couch was Sly leaning back with his head tilted back and Katrina curled up by his neck in a ball. Her grey tail wrapping around his neck. Just as she was going to place his cup on the table next to him his head swayed and fell onto Katrina's head and she just snuggled closer to him. She involuntarily placed her small hand on his chin and grabbed some of his facial hair.

Carmelita just smiled and for a second almost shed a tear. But her moment was interrupted by the sound of Sky's phone ringing. It was vibrating on the mantle and Carmelita walked up to it and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Uh…is, is Sly there?" She recognized this voice.

"Bentley?"

"Umm….maybe."

"Relax Bentley." She laughed. "If you wish to speak to Sly he is actually asleep still."

"Oh, well I'm not surprised. He never gets up until around noon. I was just worried because he didn't come home last night but I had a feeling I knew where he was but I'm just checking in."

"If you like I can wake him…"

"No that's fine. Just have him give me a call when he gets up."

"I will let him know Bentley. Thanks for calling." She was about to hang up when Bentley called out to her."

"Um…Ms. Fox?"

"Yes?"

"Uh, Murray just asked me, to ask you on how Katrina is doing. I just asked her right now Murray hold on." Carmelita laughed as she could her the hippo in the background.

"She is doing fine actually. I was about to snap a picture of the two right now. They are sleeping together on my couch and they look….they look so perfect together."

"You know when Sly told us about your daughter, something in him changed."

Carmelita felt a tug at her heart. "How?"

"He seemed really depressed before, but then a few days later he started to go to the daycare center during the day and wouldn't come home until around six o'clock." Carmelita thought for a second and realized that is around the time she would pick up Katrina. "He would then come home and be all smiles and would talk about playing with a little fox girl. When we asked who is was and we found out that it was you we just had to see her for ourselves."

Carmelita gasped. "What?! You didn't think I would never have a child?" She held back a laugh. Some people at work thought and still think she won't ever have kids.

"No no. Anyways, when we first met her, we, or I figured out the reason why he was always there. She looks just like you, minus the grey coloring. Heh. I sort of have a theory that he is only there playing with her, talking with her, so he can get to know you more. He said he doesn't know how to do that with the fact that you are a cop and him a thief. I really don't want to say anything but, I know for a fact that he loves you Carmelita. And he loves that little girl of yours. He hasn't said it but, I can see it in his face when I see him playing with her."

This was bring Carmelita to tears. "Thanks for that Bentley. It means a lot to her that. I always thought Sly was there for the kids. But my friend and now you say that he was there mostly for Katrina makes my heart warm up. I couldn't be there at all for her because of work and she would always be alone for at least three hours out of every day. But to know that he was there with her during that time, it just makes me feel so very happy that I have the pleasure of knowing him. I don't know what is to become of our future but, I do care for this ringtail."

"It is nice to hear you say that Ms. Fox. Just, be gentle with him, please."

"Don't worry Bentley." She laughed.

"Well, this was nice. I guess I will see Sly sometime today." They were going to hang up when Bentley called out again. "Oh, just before I forget, you might like to know that I found Sly's dairy only because he found mine and read it out to Murray so this is _revenge_."

"Um, that's okay Bentley I don't think that is.."

"He wrote that he wishes that maybe one day you and him could become a family and that Katrina could become his actual daughter too. Bye."

The phone went silent. And Carmelita's mouth hung open. She couldn't believe what Bentley just said. She looked at Sly's phone and then at Sly himself. His head was back leaning on the backside of the couch. She walked over to him as if she was being pulled towards him and stopped right behind him. She grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him. She pushed harder into him just thinking about how Sly would like to adopt Katrina. This made a tear come out of her eye and it landed right on Sly's cheek.

"Mmmgh…" Sly's eyes scrunched together and then opened them slowly. His eyes then went wide when he saw Carmelita's eyes closed and was kissing him. She finally released him and pulled back but had her hands still on his face. "That's one way to wake someone up." He saw that her eyes were watery and saw some tears leaking out of them. "Carmelita, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just, I can't believe that you're in my house. That you spent the night. That I just kissed you."

She laughed at his confusion. He slowly got up and moved the now waking Katrina off of him. He walked up to her who placed his phone on the mantle next to her fire place. He saw that she had it and then asked why.

"Did someone call?"

"Yeah, Bentley was just checking in."

"Oh, okay…" his ears then went up and his eyes narrowed. "Did he say anything to you about anything at all?" She laughed.

"Why do you ask? And what about?"

"Well, nothing in particular really. Wait…he did say something didn't he?!" She couldn't help but laugh.

"Calm down Sly," she grabbed his face. "it wasn't anything bad. I swear." She then pulled him in for a small peck on the lips.

He was still suspicious of her. "It's hard to believe you right now." She just laughed.

"Anyways, I have to get Katrina up and we are going to start planning our vacation." She walked over to her still sleepy sister who was now rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

''And maybe I could come over and maybe we could plan _our _vacation as well?" Sly said.

"That sounds wonderful Sly."

He just gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed towards the door. He looked back at her and saw that she now had Katrina in her arms and was walking up the stairs to the second floor of her home. He waved and then closed the door and headed back towards his gangs hideout.

"That doesn't go there Murray. It won't fit." Bentley said as he watched his friend try and put a circle block into the Square hole.

"Anything is possible Bentley. Let the Murray show you that he defies all odds. And that I can get this to go into this hole." He then jammed the block into the hole but it didn't budge.

"Agh." Bentley just sighed. He then heard the balcony window open. "Sly?"

"Right here my friend. Sorry I didn't come home last night."

"Heh. Don't worry about it Sly. You are a grown raccoon, with the mind of a child, but you have your own curfew and don't need to check in with me. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't in jail is all." He laughed. "So how did it go last night?"

"Well, I found out something wonderful last night and it was the reason why I stayed." He smiled as he placed his cane on the table and his backpack up on a wall hook.

"And that is?" Bentley said while still watching Murray struggle to put block A into hole B.

"Katrina isn't her daughter at all," Bentley looked at him. "She is her sister." This caused both Bentley and Murray's jaw drop.

"What?!" Both said in unison.

"Yeah, surprised me too. That she was born just a few months before her parents died. That was a shocker but that wasn't the reason I stayed. I stayed because, I kissed her and she kissed me back. Plus she is off for the next three months so we just talked and had coffee."

"Whoa, back up. You kissed her? And she didn't shoot you?!"

"Yeah, last time you kissed her she almost shot you out of the sky." Murray said as he still worked on his puzzle.

"That was only one time she shot at me. Last time she just stared at me when I flew away on the rope line. I still miss that golden watch." Sly said as he seemed to reminisced.

"We could have had it if you didn't give it to her." Bentley said.

"Hey, what can I say, she makes my heart soar and I am just a victim to her charm."

"Yeah, great. So what are you going to do now?"

"Well, she was planning on going on some vacation and she was kind of hoping that I would go with her."

"That sounds fine with me, but I was kind of talking about what we do for a living. Are you giving up on it?"

"On thieving? Not a chance Bentley. It is in my blood, it is in my family, it is my history. I guess I will just have to not get caught. But what the fun is that not getting caught and having that wonderful chase?"

"But then she might not like that and probably not want you around her sister.?" Murray said as he still, worked on his puzzle. The two look at him in his time of smartness. He looked back at them. "What? I can be smart too you know. At times." He finally smashed the piece into the hole and yelled. "I am triumphant!"

They just laughed. Then they talked about a job that they could do that was very simple. Just steal a few priceless gems from a black-market seller. They were worth millions and they would sell them for more than they are worth.

Sly just said they would have to be done by a certain time so he could meet up with Carmelita to see what she was planning for her vacation.

"Oooo-oooo. Can I go with? I want to see Katrina and I want to show her my new toy." He pulled out a toy from his new favorite TV show, 'The legend of Korra.' Holding the main character in his hand he moved the brown snow cat and was giving it a voice.

"Uh, sure Murray. I'm sure she would want to see you too."

"Perfect. Then I suggest we head out to be back in time for dinner." Bentley said as he started to gear up.

"Awesome!" Murray jumped up and grabbed his favorite mask and his fighting gloves.

"Let's get going guys." Sly said as he headed out of the room, cane in tow. Bentley looked on as he still couldn't figure out how he manages to change into his thief outfit so quickly.

"I want to go to Disneyland. I want to see the princesses and ride the rides." Katrina said as she held her mom's laptop in her hands. "See, there are many places to go." She pointed to the screen and she had a map of the park on it.

"Okay, just calm down. I need to use the computer to look up hotels and times that the park opens. So just hold on and then I will look at the park map." Carmelita grabbed the computer and started to do what she does best. Research.

After about a few hours she finally found a decent hotel and some ticket prices. Since they have never been there Katrina more than likely would want to stay until she did everything. And since they had to parks that was going to be at least a week. Four or five days for Disneyland and two or three for California Adventure. She closed the laptop and then placed her head down on one of her arms while the other was snug close to her head with her hand covering the backside of her head. She then turned and looked over at Katrina who was sound asleep and was wearing her blue hat.

Carmelita smiled as she watched from her arms. She then was about to get up when suddenly she heard the doorbell. Her head shot up and then soon regretted making that move so quickly for her head started to spin. She held her head and waited for the room to stop spinning. She looked at the clock and it read four o'clock.

She finally got up and walked over to the door. She looked through the peephole and smiled. There on the other side of her door she saw that stupid grin that at first frustrated her but then soon became endearing to her. she opened the door and Sly was the first to make a move. When he saw her he smiled wider and then grabbed her face in his hands and then kissed her softly.

"Hello again beautiful." He said as her placed his forehead on hers.

"Hey right back at you." She was about to say that she missed him in just the few hours that they were apart when she saw two other creatures behind Sly. "Bentley?! Murray?!" She backed away from Sly and blushed feverishly.

"Calm down Carmelita." Sly laughed. "They came because they wanted to see Katrina."

"Well, she just fell asleep and…"

"Ahh! My Avatar master has returned to me!" they all turn to see Katrina was in fact, not asleep.

"Ah, my little grasshopper. Have you been practicing your TV watching skills?" Murray bent over to pick up Katrina.

"Of course Murray-san." She giggled. Carmelita couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Awesome! And for being a good student," he pulled out another stuffed animal. "Here is your reward."

"Ah, it's Naga!" She grabbed the polar bear-dog and squeezed it.

"And here is her trusted friend, Pabu." Bentley pulled out another stuffed animal and handed it to her.

"Wow Bentley, I didn't know you watched that show." Murray said amazed.

"Hey, you hogged all the storage on the DVR, I had nothing to watch so I watched that one."

Carmelita looked at Sly. "Naga and Pabu?"

"It's a show that they all watch. It is very interesting. You should come over and watch it with us."

"Okay, how about we all go inside I was just about to order some pizza.."

"PIZZA!" Both Murray and Katrina yelled in joy. "Pepperoni and sausage with jalapeños and extra cheese!"

"You said the magic words." Bentley laughed. "Could you get one with double pepperoni?"

"I like stuffed crust with a garlic flavoring on the crust." Sly said.

"I love that kind of crust." Carmelita smiled as well as Sly.

"How about I buy dinner today?"

"Oh, I can't do let you do that, you bought last time."

"But I brought my friends, it is the least I can do since you let them into your house."

She just smiled and then handed him the phone.

It was already going to be midnight. Everyone was asleep except Carmelita and Sly. They were on the couch watching practically nothing. Carmelita who was leaning on Sly sat up straight, just realizing something.

"I totally forgot to make reservations."

"For what?"

"For the hotel that I finally found."

"Oh, well that's already taken care of."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I saw that you were looking at this one place that seemed really far away from the park and so I called up a friend of mine that has a hotel right across from the entrance. And he owns me for something he side and so you can have the best room for the week." Sly smiled.

"Huh?!" Carmelita could only look at him.

"Yeah, some time ago he had something stolen from him and he asked if I could get it back for him. You remember that one jewel thief that stole this one prized family heirloom? Down in Italy that one year?"

It took Carmelita a while to think of it. "Ah, the cat eyes."

"Bingo. Marcus is the owner of that famous trinket and when the police couldn't find it he knew me by chance and asked if I could get it back for him. When I called to see if he remembered me he immediately said when and what kind of room did I need."

"You saying that us cops can't do our job?" Her ears flattened and she squinted her eyes.

"No, no. It took even us a while to find him, but when we did we took back what he had and returned what was stolen. And possibly kept what was really his and what we couldn't return." Sly smiled while looking away from her.

"And so what, he just gave you the rooms?" He was surprised that she didn't question him about the other items he stole. She had her eyes closed as if she was trying to over look it but she did twitch a bit.

"Yes, and he also gave me a code that I used to get the ticket prices cheaper than what I saw you looking at. For both parks and for the whole week. As they call them, park hopper tickets." He smiled brightly at her.

"Wait?!" She placed her hand in front of Sly. "You mean to tell me you already bought the tickets?"

Trying to be cute he made a peephole between her fingers and said yes. "Was I not supposed too?"

"Sly, come on. I can't have you buying things for us like that."

"Oh, no worries. We plan to go ourselves. We just….have a small job to.."

"Don't say it." Carmelita closed her fingers together again. "I don't want to know. Anything."

"But…"

"Ah!"

Sly just smiled at this and grabbed her hand. She still had her eyes closed and was breathing slowly. As if she was trying not to freak out. He grabbed her other hand and she then looked at him. He brought her hands towards his face and he kissed them. He kissed her knuckles and then held them to his face. He then looked up at her and smiled.

"I…we, should really be going." He was about to get up and was about to let her hands go when she tightened her grip on his.

"You…you guys don't have to go. They are already asleep and Katrina looks so comfortable….as Murray's hat. Piff." She couldn't hold in her laughter as she saw her sister laying on top of Murray's head like if she was a hat. Carmelita then caught herself. "That is kind of a bad joke. Fox hat." She looked at Sly who was also holding in his laughter.

"Hey, you said it not me. Well, I wonder where I'm going to sleep. Bentley has the chair and both Murray and Katrina have the couch." He looked at Carmelita. "You wouldn't happen to have some extra blankets would you? Maybe a pillow too?"

"Well, I do have an extra bed. It is only have a bed for it is my own." She looked at him suggestively. "Unless you would like to sleep in Katrina's bed of course? Your feet might be hanging off then end but it could work." She smiled.

"Oooo. I have always…wanted to sleep in a kids bed again." Carmelita's jaw dropped. "To relive my childhood by sleeping in a car bed once more. But I guess a girls bed will do." He looked at Carmelita and couldn't help but laugh. "I'm kidding."

"On second thought, extra blankets are in the closet down the hall second door on the right." Carmelita started to walk up stairs. He tail wagging in frustration.

Sly continued to laugh as he followed her. She went inside her room and closed her door. Locking it behind her. Sly knocked on it but she didn't answer. He then started to talk about how he is an expert locksmith. When he didn't hear a response from her he got to work on the door.

Five seconds later the door swung open slowly revealing a fox who was already dressed for bed. Sly walked in and looked at her.

"You wear sweats and an oversized shirt to bed?" He sounded surprised.

"What? Did you expect lingerie or some kind of night-y?" She chuckled.

"No, I just…you looked good in these kinds of clothes." This caused her to stop laughing. Her tail then wrapped around her body as if trying to shield herself from his eyes.

"Your just saying that." She turned from him and went to close her balcony window doors.

"No, I'm telling you the truth. I mean you look stunning in your work uniform and street clothes, but seeing you in casual home wear clothes…I don't know, you just have this glow around you."

She turned around to face him and then walked over to him. He involuntary took a step back. Thinking she might do something to him but she just stood right in front of him.

"You know. You are very sneaky whenever I am on your tail. But you are very loud when it comes to your feeling for me." She looked up at him and smiled. She then gave a small laugh. "Wow. The master thief Sly Cooper, blushing at the sound of a few words."

In truth his face was blushing like mad. "Well, I can't help it. You make me nervous." She laughed some more, she then went and got into her huge bed. "And I have always wondered something," she looks at him. "Why would a woman such as yourself have such a big bed?"

"Well, what can I say. I'm not the best sleeper and I tend to move around. A lot. Who do I know? I've woken up more than a few times on the floor." Her orange fur on her face went red.

Sly didn't say anything. He just went to the other side of her bed and got on it. She got under the covers and he was on top. She questioned him but he just said he was still a little hot from before and she just laughed. She turned towards her window and he got up next to her and placed his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Goodnight Carmelita." He said as he nuzzled her cobalt hair.

"Goodnight Ringtail." She smiled as she closed her eyes.

**And done! Finished this chapter in a snap. Sort of. Ha! I lost my notes on this part of the story and so I had to make up some parts. Might go back and fix it though if I find my notes. Was going to make this longer but couldn't really tie in the next chapter with this one so this is one chapter by itself. Next one should and might be out next week sometime. Hope you all enjoyed this reading.**


	4. Chapter 4 Daddy pt1

**Here is another chapter for you all. Hope you like it. Oh! Mrhawkprime, challenge accepted. Just let me finish this story first. Gotta finish what I start. **

**I don't own Cooper!**

Chapter 4: Daddy part 1

Two weeks went by after that night when the gang spent the night at Carmelita's. She still had some business to deal with that she wanted finished before anything. Chief Barkley said it was fine and for her to leave everything to him and the guys at Interpol. She would always head to the station at night to avoid that annoying Cat Steven. He had been pulling some double shifts to just meet up with her and she hated it.

She sighed as she laid her head down on the table. "Ugh!"

"What's wrong momma?" Katrina came up next to her.

"Oh," she lifted her head up. "Nothing really. Just have some work that I need to take over to the station and get things filed before we cane head out tomorrow."

"Then we can finally have fun?"

"Yes, we can finally have some fun that we have been missing for far too long." She reached down and placed a hand on her head and ruffled her grey and black locks of hair. "How come you got dad's hair? I would have liked to have black hair."

This confused Katrina. "What?"

Carmelita caught herself. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking to myself is all."

Katrina just shrugged her shoulders and walked away. Letting Carmelita mentally slap herself. She shook her head and got up from the table and grabbed a file from her desk. She went towards her front door and grabbed a jacket. She turned to see Katrina playing with her toys.

"I'm going to be heading out soon. Let's just hope that your babysitter gets here soon…" just then the doorbell rang. "Speaking of the devil." She opened the door and saw the whole Cooper gang. "Or more like devils." One of her ears dropped in confusion.

Sly just shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, they wanted to come."

"Oh yeah! The Murray is the greatest babysitter."

"I'm just here to watch him, and not try out my new helicopter backpack on a test subject and then modify the item to fit a larger scale model and then fuse it to my seat." Bentley was reading his blue prints.

"Uh…don't mind him. He just…"

"Wants to use my daughter as a test subject for a jetpack backpack?"

"Helicopter backpack." Bentley corrected.

Carmelita just put her head down and shook her head. Her tail wagging behind her in irritation.

"You heading somewhere far?" Sly asked as the guys went past them both and Katrina screamed in joy.

"No, just to the office and back. Want to take these files to Barkley so he can finish some paperwork."

"Why doesn't he do them himself or get someone else to do it? You're on vacation."

"It was some cases I was working on. I want to finish them myself and not let anyone screw up my work."

Sly smiled and then grabbed her hands in his and brought them near his face. He kissed her knuckles and then spoke softly. "Hurry back, I'm making pasta tonight." He then placed one hand on the side of her face and she leaned into his touch.

"I will. Be back soon." She grabbed his hand and then kissed the inside of his palm.

He smiled and he then watched as she started to walk down the sidewalk. Her orange tail flowing behind her and her hips swaying with each step. This made Sly want to run up to her and…WACK! Down went Sly.

"Ha! I told you the Murray could hit a target while standing on his head."

Sly got up and saw a pillow laying right next to him on the porch. He got into the cobra stretching potion and looked over his shoulder. He could see Murray doing the cabbage-patch dance and his eyes then narrowed and his ears went flat against his head. He got up and picked up the pillow.

"So, is this a declaration of war?" He said while patting the pillow in his hand.

Murray's face went from a joyful expression to an expression as if he had seen a ghost. He looked over at Bentley only to find track marks from his wheelchair. He searched for his turtle friend and found him in a self made pillow fortress and was hiding behind a wall of pillows. He then saw some ears pop up from behind Bentley's helmet and saw that Katrina was behind the wall too.

"You gone an done it now Murray. Did you happen to forget that Sly is the master of the secret pillow techniques? And did you forget what he did to Bobby Blue Mouth that one time when we were still in school?"

"Booby Blue-who?" Katrina asked.

"He was a friend in school who thought he was the king of pillows. But Sly made him go from blue mouth to red mouth."

"Oh, can you do that to Murray?" She asked with a smile.

"Hey, who's side are you on?" Murray said.

He looked back at Sly who had brought the pillow to his side and then smiled evilly. Murray's eyes then went wider than the pizza he had for lunch when he saw Sly cocked the pillow. And his heart stopped beating when he heard the pillow itself make the sound of a loading gun. Sly then flew from the porch to the inside of Carmelita's house. The door slammed shut behind him and then there was a loud thump. Followed by a very high pitched scream.

Carmelita with her strong hearing heard the scream from where she stood which was six blocks away. She hung her head down and sighed.

"I hope I still have a house still standing when I get home." She smiled a little. Then it faded just a little. "Agh! What is going on with my life? If I am an officer of the law and then the next thing…I'm falling for that blasted raccoon hard." She continued to walk towards the station while pondering this thought.

She couldn't believe that he was making her feel this way. She couldn't believe it even more that she let that ringtail into her bed. Her face went red. She could still feel his warmth around her even though it had been a few weeks. She smiled at herself. Then her ears went up and fear tugged at her heart.

"Oh, what would papi say about this? He would have a heart attack. Mama would probably think it's true love." She smiled again. And even gave a small chuckle. As she looked up she saw the Interpol building ahead. She looked towards the parking and saw no sign of that damn cat. She smiled and hurried in. she saw a few people working at their desks. It was getting to that time where everyone was either out on patrol or heading home. She saw one of her only friends still sitting at her desk in the corner of the second floor. She walked over and saw her tiger friend Lillie asleep. She smiled and then laughed as she saw some drool coming out of her mouth.

"Umm….Lillie? Wake up. You have drool coming out of your mouth and it's getting on your paperwork." She nudged her friend.

She started to stir. "Ugh! What do you want Kyle? I still have five minutes." Carmelita laughed.

"Who's this Kyle?" Her friend shot up. A piece of her paperwork sticking to her face.

"What?!" She shook her head and looked around. She then saw Carmelita looking at her with her arm crossed over her body and the other up by her mouth holding her chin. She also had a sly smile on her face. "You heard nothing."

"I heard everything." Carmelita said with an evil smile. "How this person holds you, how they smile at you, how…"

"Okay, so I have been seeing this one wolf. I would have told you about it but there just wasn't anytime during the day and I wanted to see if this went anywhere before I actually…." She tried off when she noticed Carmelita was laughing uncontrollably. "What?!"

"I just heard you speak the name Kyle. You fell for the rest. For all I knew it could have been a girl's name but oh…was it so much more."

The tigers ears stood up straight and her eyes went wide. "So…you mean….that is not cool. Not at all." She turned in her chair and went back to doing her work. Carmelita stopped laughing and only a few small giggles escaped her lips as she went up to her friend.

"Oh come on. You would have told me eventually."

"Yeah but I wanted to make sure this dude wasn't an jerk before I told you about him. Last time you saw that one guy make a fool out of me when we went out to eat."

"Yeah, and then I sucker punched him and eat fell into someone else's food and then got punched again by that pit-bull."

"It was supposed to be a secret."

"Oh fine, you want to know a secret that I have been keeping from Barkley?"

The tigers ears perked up and she spun around in her chair. "Spill it."

Carmelita smiled and took a deep breath. "You know Cooper?"

"That hot grey raccoon that practically every female animal in this universe is in love with, including you?" this left Carmelita speechless for a second.

"Uh…yes."

"What about him?"

"He spent the night in my house a few weeks ago."

Her friend didn't make any sudden moves. She just sat there. Carmelita looked at her and then asked why she wasn't surprised.

"Oh! Right. Um…what?! No way you let that man inside your home?! Uh…that is….ah…"

"You already knew didn't you?" Carmelita raised an eyebrow at Lillie and gave her the death glare. The tiger sank in her chair as the fox leaned over her.

"Uh…okay Subaru came to me about five days ago and we had lunch and she told me about the time that she saw you and that raccoon kissing on your front porch and how he went inside your home and how he didn't come back out and she said she saw him leaving your home the next morning and then she saw the whole gang go some other time and they too spent the night." Her friend took a deep breath and then whimpered.

Carmelita's jaw was hanging wide open. Her eyes looked like they wanted to come out of their sockets. She then closed her eyes and scrunched her brows and then brought her hand up and pushed her brows together in frustration.

"What else did she tell you?"

"Nothing more. That you looked really happy."

"You haven't told Barkley at all?" She looked back at the cat.

"Why would I do that?! That would ruin your happiness. Why would anyone do that to a person?"

Carmelita smiled. She just hugged her friend and also shocked her. She never ever gives out hugs to anyone. Carmelita just turned and walked towards Barkley's office leaving her stunned friend behind.

Carmelita entered the room and Barkley was writing on his note pad. She laughed.

"Working on something chief?"

"Yes, something very important."

"Work?"

"Grocery list." He heard someone laugh and looked up. "Carmelita?! What are you doing here?" She held up her files. "Oh yeah, the files."

She handed them to him and he began to read them. He then asked for the file on Mugshot.

"What?! It's not there?!"

"Uh, no it isn't."

"Oh! I must have left it on my desk. I'll go and get it."

"I would hurry, you know who is going to be here any minute now." This caused her to groan. She was just about to leave the office when Barkley called out to her. "He better be treating you right."

This caused her stop skid to a stop. "Umm, sir?"

"You know what I mean. I may be old but I'm not blind. Even though it says so on my driver's license. Blasted DMV." He continued to write down on his not pad. "Ah, eggs and milk. Ha, I knew I forgot something."

She just looked at her boss and then turned to walk away. As she left the building she had a small smile on her face. She was so wrapped up in the moment that she didn't even see the shadow figure jumping along the roof tops.

Sly landed on top of the building right across from the Interpol building. She looked at the roof and saw some police tape along the door that gave access to the roof.

"Oh perfect." He looked down at the front doors and then sucked in a deep breath. "Well, got to get these to her boss." He pulled his hood over his head. Not wearing his usual hat for he didn't want to give away who he was. He hugged the file close to his chest as he jumped off the roof.

He went to the front doors and then walked in. There was no one at the front desk and Sly let out a deep breath that he didn't even know he was holding in. he knew the chief's office was on the second floor. He chuckled to himself thinking he would have wanted his office to be on the top floor. As he made his way up the stairs and into the work area. He questioned why there was hardly anyone there. He looked around and when he thought for once, that he was in the clear, he ran into someone and papers went everywhere.

"Ugh!" The person he hit made a sound as they hit the floor.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't see you there." Sly said as he tried to help up the fallen animal.

"What the?! Ah great, all my files are all messed up. Thanks a lot you…" they turned to see their file wreaker. "Sly Cooper?!" They almost yelled.

"What?!" Sly tried to hid his face.

'Oh come on, that hood fools no one. Plus I practically know your bone structure and facial features and might have a few hidden picture of you in my desk…."

Sly didn't catch the last part. "What?"

"Oh nothing." Lillie got up off the floor. "So what do you want raccoon?" She crossed her arms.

"Uh, well I was just here for one thing but now I'm here for two. First thing is a question. Why haven't you arrested me yet?"

"You want me to?" She pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Sly backed away.

"Ah! No I just was wondering." He held up his hands. "And I was just here to drop off something Carmelita forgot."

"Oh good. Cause I am terrible at fighting people and can barely get handcuffs on a dummy." She laughed. And Sly just gave her a questioned look. "I'm a police officer that works in the field as an anthropologist." This lost Sly even more. "Ugh, why doesn't anyone know what that is?"

"Uh, that's like…someone who works with bones, right?"

"Yes! Finally someone knows. I just go out when they have a body that can't be recognized. Otherwise I am here just looking at puzzles that no one else can figure out. Lie that stupid riddle that damn puzzler leaves everywhere." Lillie started to pick up her papers.

"What's the puzzle?" Sly asked as he bent over and helped her.

"Thanks. Just this stupid riddle that I just haven't had time to solve." She found that paper and gave it to him.

Sly read it. "Hit me and I will crack, but you won't stop me from looking back." He thought and then asked a question. "This other one is somehow connected to this one."

"That's right but I can't figure out how it is."

"The more there is the less you see. Hmmm…." He thought.

"Damn guys around here make it so hard for me to figure this out. They ask for help when it is their job and then bug me about it saying if I'm done with it and…."

"A mirror." Sly interrupted.

"What?" She looked at the raccoon.

"A mirror. The first riddle. If you hit a mirror it cracks but when you look at it you still see yourself. The next one is darkness. The more darkness then the less you see. To me this sounds like that one antique mirror shop down that one ally. Right off of parks way."

Lillie just looked at him. He just looked back.

"What?"

"That actually makes sense." She grabbed the paper from his hand and went back to her desk and started to talk to herself.

"Umm…." Sly just walked backwards towards Barkley's office.

He looked around inside the office to see that no one was there. He smiled thinking he could get in place the file on the desk and the get out. But luck wasn't on his side. As he turned to leave after placing the file on the desk he hear a chair squeak.

"Cooper." He heard a raspy voice.

**Dun-dun-dun! Sorry it is so short. Had this work in progress and time slipped by and work got long. This chapter isn't finished but it's been a month. **


	5. Chapter 4 Daddy pt2

**Here is the second part of chapter 4. Hope you all like it. I'm trying to get these chapters up at least every week or every 2 weeks but life sometimes has other plans.**

**DonTheHero: Totally love your review. Glad you like my other story and if you read on you might find your suspicion might just be true. **

**I don't own Sly Cooper, but if I did I would so make another game. Maybe even 2 more.**

Chapter 4 pt 2: Daddy

"Cooper." Sly heard and immediately froze in his tracks.

He turned to see the chair he thought was empty slow turn around reveling Chief Barkley who was smoking a cigar. He looked at him and then thought out loud.

"How is it that your smoking and I didn't smell anything?"

Barkley laughed and then turned sideways to reveal that he had an ash tray sitting on an opened windowsill. Smoke heading out of the office and through the window.

"I caught your father the same way." Sly's ears shot up when he heard this.

"You caught my father?"

"Yeah, same trick and everything. He was trying to grab some files for your mother and I caught him there right next to…"

"Wait, files for my mother?" This confused Sly more.

"Yeah, she worked for me as an investigator. Or private eye if you will. And that time they were actually seeing each other and she left files here in her office and your father thought he could get in and get out. How wrong he was." He laughed even more.

"But, mom always said she was an expert authenticator. Not someone who worked for the police."

"In a sense she was. She would be called in to authenticate stolen artifacts and such. But she also had a knack for finding things. Looking for missing or runaway animals was one of her specialties. And then that's when she started to work for us. To look for your father and bring him to justice. Boy did that plan ever backfire in our faces." He put out his cigar.

"It did?"

"Of course it did. She fell for that thief. I knew she would, but I thought it wouldn't happen."

"You knew?"

"Yeah I knew. I saw it when I handed her your father's file. The way she looked at his head shot. I saw it during their first meeting. How they both had that look in their eyes. I then thought I lost one of my best workers."

Sly sat down on a box of files. "She didn't leave after that?"

"Nope, she stayed with us for many years. Never caught your father after that but did start receiving strange drop offs after that."

Sly watched Barkley get up and walked over to a file cabinet. "What kind of drop offs?"

Barkley grabbed a folder and then took out pictures and then handed them to Sly. Sly took them and then started to laugh. "Bad guys we were after started showing up tied up with a single note tied to them. I would read the note but all there was on it was just a ink drawing of a raccoon head. I would look at your mother because she would work on their cases just the week before, and then they would suddenly show up like this. She would just look away and say she had nothing to do with it. I laughed every time and said what deal did you make this time. She then would mumble something like, a date, dinner, a walk, small stuff like that in exchange for help on her case."

"And you didn't do anything to her for not being able to catch him? You seem to do it to Carmelita."

"That's what you see when she leaves. I just give her a stern warning. When she came to work for me I knew she would do great. I thought she would be able to catch you easily. But…."

Sly just looked at him and then placed the photos on his desk.

"She gave that same look that your mother did. I knew that I would never have you or your gang behind bars." He paused and then turned quickly towards Sly who froze again in fear. "I knew she tried hard to get you, I saw it. But when she came back empty handed she would make up the worst excuses. That's when I knew she had let you go. But then when she finally caught you back when that backstabbing Neyla was destroyed. Clock-la, what kind of evil name is that?"

Sly snickered a bit and caused Barkley to look at him once more causing sly to stop laughing. "Sorry." Barkley just wiggled his mustache side to side and grunted.

"I had a hunch that you only got yourself captured in order to get her job back. I know this because when she came into my office she said it with a smile. That you got away and that there was nothing she could have done. It frustrated me so much that you were still out there. But as time went on Carmelita started to change. That was around the time her parents were….well, you must know by now."

"Why would I know anything?" Sly tried to be…well, sly.

"Oh please. I may be old but I am not blind. Even though it says that on my license. It is clear that you are seeing each other. Why else would she be acting all weird?"

"What do you mean by weird? She seems to be acting normal to me." Sly then slapped his hand over his mouth. Barkley smiled.

"Ha! Got ya. Anyways, she has been very cheerful. Saying that Katrina has been more cheerful than ever because of a certain friend of hers." He looks at Sly. "That this person bring their friends over to play and watch TV and sometimes nap together."

"Ha, that would be Murray. He always gets tired after eating and then watching his favorite show."

"That….and the fact that Subaru told me everything as well." Barkley looked away while playing with his mustache. Sly's ears shot up, then went flat against his head.

"Subaru. I should have known. Or more like guessed. That sneak can't hold a secret."

"You can't trust her as far as you can throw her."

"Tell me about it." Both Sly and Barkley stopped moving and then looked at each other. Their eyes squinted and ears toned to one another. "Strange." Sly said first.

"Quite."

"You and I…."

"Both having something in common."

""Hmmmm….."" Both said in unison.

"She ratted on me to Carmelita when I was talking to another girl at the mall when I was doing some shopping. I was merely giving directions to the build a animal store. Next thing I knew I was being ignored for a week."

"Lucky you, she outted me to the wife when I forgot her birthday. I didn't forget, her gift was late coming in the mail and I had to buy her dinner for a week. And still give her her gift."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"The restaurant was called 'la belle colibri'." (The Lovely Humming Bird)

"Whoa, it takes almost a year to get reservations to that place. And a steak there is like what, $23?"

"$45 an oz." He placed his head in his hands and shook his head. "I had to lie and say that I was staking out the place for a criminal who was planning to make a drop in order to get a decent table." He then looked up at Sly through his fingers. His eyes giving the expression of seeking revenge.

"It looks like we will have to continue this…another time." Sly said. Eyes still half closed.

Barkley looked up and nodded. "I look forward to our next….meeting. But until then, if you make one of those two girls cry, I will have your head. Those girls are like family to me. And I own their parents. Don't make me regret letting you leave this office without any handcuffs." He turned in his chair and lit another cigar.

Sly just gave a small smile and then turned to leave.

"You might want to leave through Carmelita's office window." Sly turned around. "The boys will be back in like 2 minutes and I thought the roof top might be a better place for you. And remember, if it wasn't for me, you might not even be here boy. Don't disappoint me."

Sly just said thank you and left the old badger in peace.

"Where is it?!" Carmelita yelled in frustration.

"Where is what Momma?" Katrina said innocently while playing with her push dolls.

"Oh, a file I needed to take to work."

"Oh, you mean the one on Mugshot?" Bentley looked up from his book on quantum physics.

"Yeah, how do you know about that?"

"Sly found it and took off after you no more than ten minutes after you left."

"So that's where he went?"

"Yeah, he should have been back by now. Wonder what is taking him so long." He went back to his book.

Carmelita wondered too. Then it hit her. 'Maybe he got himself arrested.'

"I'll be back."

With that she grabbed her coat and ran out the door. Bentley just said ok and where she was going but was cut off by the slamming door. She ran down her steps and was about to turn the corner when she ran into someone.

"Owww…" she said as she hit the floor. "sorry about that. I'm kinda in a hurry."

"That's quite alright." She heard a laugh after that sentence. She looked up to see the raccoon that had scared her. "Did you miss me?" He gave her his cheeky side grin and held out a hand.

She took it. "Sly?! You have any idea what I thought just now? I thought you were arrested and in jail. You took forever."

"Huh?"

"I got home like fifteen minutes ago. Well, more like half an hour ago. I was looking for a file and then asked where you were. Then I was told you went after me to give me a file but we somehow missed each other. I thought…." She trailed off. She then grabbed Sly into a hug and just held him.

Sly returned the favor and hugged back. "Sorry, you must have gone a different path than I did and we just missed each other. But the file was delivered and I had a very nice talk with your boss."

Carmelita's ears shot up and her eyes went wide. "What?!"

"Yeah, seems we have a common enemy in our lives." Sly smiled.

"What?!" She said again. "Who?"

Then Sly's happy attitude disappeared and it turned into murder mode. It kinda scared Carmelita a little. She never seen this face of Sly before.

"Subaru…" He said in a whisper.

Carmelita just went from scared, to confused, to bursting out laughing.

"That Ferret is making enemies out of everyone." She just grabbed Sly into a hug. "God Sly, I thought something bad happened to you."

"I was only gone for like….twenty minutes." He laughed as he hugged her back.

"It seemed longer to me." She rubbed her muzzle into his chest and her tail wrapped around the two of them. Sly just smiled and held her closer. He then felt right in saying these next few words.

"I love you." This caused Carmelita's eyes shoot open and her ears to stand up and she pushed back. Sly just smiled.

"What?" Her eyes stung with tears.

"I do. I know I have said it before in the past and it was more like a joke but then again it wasn't. you must have taken it as harassment and I get that, but…I really truly love you Carmelita. And I mean it in every sense of the word." He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on hers and his ears drooped down waiting for a response. His hands grabbing hers and he started to rub circles around on her knuckles.

Carmelita was flabbergasted. She didn't know what to say. She has heard these words so many times before. Not just from Sly but from other male animals that just wanted a one night stand. Before the word just sounded like another word. But hearing Sly say it this time, it just made time stop all around her. She could hear nothing but the sound of her heart beat.

She looked at him with his eyes closed and she couldn't help but smile. She felt her tears well up and started to fall down her cheeks. She reached up and grabbed Sly's face in her hands. She felt him flinch when she did so but never opened his eyes. She then whispered his name and brought him in closer.

Sly's eyes never opened up when Carmelita placed her lips on his. He just frowned into his passion and hugged her tightly that she grunted from the tightness. They stood there out in the night air giving in to each other's passion. Sly was surprised by Carmelita who started to lick his lips and just smiled as he gave into her.

Unbeknown to them someone was watching this scene play out from the top of the roofs. Slowly did this creature back away and disappear into the shadows.

"Buurrrr…" Sly shook away from the kiss. "Man is it cold out here tonight." He laughed causing Carmelita to laugh as well. She was also trying to catch her breath from the breath taking kiss that they just shared. She hugged him again and rubbed her face in his chest.

"Oh Sly, I don't know what I ever did in this world to deserve someone as special as you."

"You don't deserve me." This caused her to push away from him with fear in her eyes. He smiled. "You and I were meant to be together, from the very beginning. I don't deserve you, we were destined to meet, we were destined to fall for each other, we are destined to grow old together."

More tears just fell from her eyes and then she socked Sly in the chest yelling for him to never do that again and he just laughed. The two then walked back towards her house and entered the warm home.

I had been a week since that night. Both Carmelita and her sister were running through the Disney park. Well, Katrina was and Carmelita was holding onto a street lamp trying to catch her breath. She looked up at her sister who managed to jump on top of a lamp post and searched the area for more Disney characters.

"Man, and I thought I was in shape. This is just ridiculous." She laughed at herself. She then heard Katrina scream with joy.

"Momma! I found her! I found tangled. I found her!" Carmelita just laughed.

"I think you mean Rapunzel sweetie."

"Yeah yeah, but look she is right there. Let's go momma." She jumped of her post and grabbed her mother's hand.

She started to pull her and then let her go and ran off. Carmelita called to her to slow down otherwise she will run into someone but it was too late. She ran full force into someone.

"Owww…sorry." She rubbed her face. "I need to hurry and go see tangled." She got up and ran off.

"Oh, so I'm not important anymore?!" This person called out. This caused Katrina to skid to a stop.

She turned around and saw Sly. She smiled ear to ear and ran over to him. Her tail wagging back and forth. She screamed in joy and called out. "Daddy!" She jumped into his arms and he caught her.

Carmelita came to a stop as well from Katrina's outburst. She looked on at Sly holding her.

Sly pulled back from the hug and gave Katrina a questioned look. "Daddy?"

Katrina's eyes went wide and her ears went down. Her tail stopped moving and just went limp. "Sorry, I didn't mean it. I just…." Her head went down. Sly smiled at her and brought her back into a tight hug.

"That makes me so happy to hear that." This shocked Katrina. "I was hoping that just maybe….maybe one day you could call on me for anything. I even had it in the back of my mind that you might just even call me dad." He looked up and over at Carmelita and saw her staring wide-eyed at him. "Uh….." he pulled back from his hug. "That is with your mother's approval of course. Nothing can happen without her saying yes to it." He smiles at her. Katrina looks over at her mom.

Carmelita shook herself out of her daze and walked over to the two while smiling. She reached both of them and gave Sly a kiss. She then looked over at Katrina and kissed her forehead. "I was hoping you would approve of him Katrina." Sly smiled big time.

"You mean, he can be my daddy?" Katrina smiled.

"I was waiting for you. I wanted you to give me an ok, but if you didn't like him then it would have been a no go." Sly's ears drooped. But agreed.

"That's right. If you didn't like me then I would have always and forever….been your friend. Nothing would keep me away from you unless you didn't want me around or didn't need me anymore." He nuzzled her face with his nose.

Katrina just smiled and hugged Sly even more. "How could I not love you. You make me feel special. You make mommy smile and she has more energy when you leave and then she plays with me."

"What? What do you mean I have more energy? I've always had energy when I'm with you."

"Do I have to remind mommy about the park? Or the ice cream polar, or that time you promised to get me Naga from the toy store?"

"Oooo….blackmailer on hand." Sly snickered and then got a glare from Carmelita. "Sorry."

"Na-who?" Carmelita gave her a weird look.

"It's or more like she is a polar bear dog. Backside of a dog and front side of a bear. Or polar bear. Polar bear dog." Sly filled her in.

"And you know this how?"

Sly's face went a little red. "Well, I wanted something to talk about with Katrina and so I watched Murray's DVD collection of Korra and that's that." He rubbed the back of his head with a free hand.

She just shook her head and said sorry to Katrina. She then smiled at the two of them and brought them both in for a group hug. Carmelita then said that she loved the two of them. Katrina then giggled.

"I love you both. Momma and….my daddy." She nuzzled them both. It was a sweet moment. Up until they heard crying and sniffling in the background. They all turn to see the gang holding each other.

Murray holding Bentley in his arms. Bentley opening up his hat umbrella to stop Murray's tears from falling on him. Murray then wiping his tears with his mouse gloves.

"What…what a great family photo." Bentley managed to get out.

"Great indeed. Group shot for you guys?" A photographer of the park asked.

They agreed and they took a few shots. One of the new family of three and then one of just Katrina and her mom and then one with her new dad. Then they took on group shot. Then both Bentley and Murray took one of themselves and cried saying that they will be the best uncles ever.

The rest of the day was spent with laughter and joy, with a side of Bentley hurling in practically every dumpster. Katrina finally then asked him why and he said he can't stand rollercoaster's. She then pointed out that most of them were kiddy rides and didn't even brake three miles an hour. He then said that for a turtle that is fast.

After most of the rides the gang was now eating. Murray throwing different foods together calling it a buffet. Bentley eating a kids meal pizza, saying that it was the smallest meal they had there for him. Katrina was eating a cheese burger that was bigger than her own head. Murray asked if she needed help and she just said that she didn't. That she could eat three of these herself.

Both Carmelita and Sly were on the merry-go-round enjoying their time together alone. Carmelita sat on a black horse that had a huge mane and its mouth was open while standing on its hind legs. Sly stood next to her holding onto the backend of the horse.

"This is so nice." Carmelita said while closing her eyes and leaning on the pole holding the horse still. Sly looked up at her and smiled. He just watched as her cobalt hair blew in the wind as the ride went in circles.

He reached up and tucked a piece of flyaway hair behind her ear and this caused her to look at him. "I love you." Her eyes widened and her ears stood up. Then her facial features softened and she gave him a soft smile.

"I never thought I would ever hear those words in my lifetime." This caused Sly to chuckle.

"Oh please. You probably heard these words many times before."

"I have. From my parents, from guys that never really meant it at all. But never in my wildest dreams would I hear them from the one that I love most in this world, beside Katrina."

"Well, get used to it." He got closer to her. "Cause I will be saying these three words to you for many more days to come. You can count on that." He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.

Suddenly Carmelita's ears did a one eighty and listened to some girls behind them giggle and snicker. She heard them talking about them.

"Isn't that raccoon fellow there so handsome?"

"He is isn't he?"

"We should go and talk to him."

"But isn't he with that fox lady? She is probably dating him already." Carmelita smiled a bit.

"Who cares, we are way hotter than she is."

One of Carmelita's ears bent in a ninety degree angle. Her eyes narrowed. She was filling with rage but then looked at Sly who looked like he hadn't heard anything at all. He just smiled at her. Then suddenly the world around her just disappeared. She smiled back at him and laughed.

"What's the matter?" He continued to smile.

"Oh Sly, if only you listened to the world around you."

"Ha, I really don't get that but okay."

Carmelita looked up at a mirror that was just above her and saw the girls behind her started to move towards them. She was about to turn around to look at them when they heard someone cry out.

"Daddy?!" They turn to see Katrina waving at them while riding on Murray's shoulders.

Sly's face lit up. "Hi sweetie!" He waved at her and Carmelita looked at the two cat girls that stopped in their tracks.

"Why did you leave us like that?!" Katrina said really fast as the ride spun. Sly waited until they were coming back around.

"I just wanted some time alone with momma. Just for a bit." He said back.

"But you spend time with her a lot at home already."

People around them started to giggle at the conversation. This cause Carmelita's cheeks to turn a little red. She then heard the girls behind her.

"Oh my god. He already has a kid?!"

"She is so cute but that sucks."

"I know right. We are so much better suited from him then that trampy looking fox."

The ride started to slow down and Carmelita had had it. She jumped off her horse and was about to walk back to the two feline witches when Sly grabbed her hand.

"Come on Carmelita, our daughter is waiting." He kind of said aloud for everyone to hear. He then looked back at the two girls and smiled. "Say what you want but I'm the one walking away with her. And not the two of you. Good day to you both." He waved at them and walked on.

Carmelita just laughed and asked if he heard them before.

"Yeah I did. I paid no mind to them. I was more distracted by you to even bother with them. But when they said what they did I just couldn't sit by and listen. Sorry if I embarrassed you." His ears drooped and he gave her his best puppy dog face.

Carmelita grabbed his face and brought her forehead to his. She sighed and just laughed. "You never embarrassed me. Well, actually you did that one time you hand cuffed me to that railing back when you defeated Clockwork. That was a little hard to explain to the guys when they found me." Her face went red. Sly just laughed and said sorry again.

They just walked hand in hand towards the group. Bentley was yelling for help for Murray was trying to eat the cotton candy man. Murray made his candy maker explode and it covered the poor snake in candy and Murray went after him.

Sly hit his forehead in disbelief while Carmelita laughed at her sister sitting on the floor eating her own stick of candy. Everyone else just took pictures thinking it was some side attraction.

**AHHHH! Done. Hope you guys like this chapter. Took me a while to write. Hopefully the next one will be up in 2 weeks. Hopefully, being the key word. Spring break is almost upon me.**


	6. Chapter 5

**SORRY! Life has been so hard with college and transferring schools and then work. Finally here is the next chapter. It is somewhat short but it's still an update that is way long overdue. Sorry again.**

**Venquine1990: She will find out who she really is but not right now. I kinda have 3 different ideas on how the news is given to her but haven't decided on one. **

**I don't own Sly Cooper**

Chapter 5: Family Life

A few years have passed and Katrina is already 18 and is basically an adult. If you factor in animal years and blah blah blah. She would be in her what, 30s ha-ha. She is out of high school and is almost finished with college. I know it might be somewhat confusing but bare with me. I have a friend in a similar predicament with her own genius sister.

Sly sat on Carmelita's right side on the couch looking up at the white board that was placed in front of them. Carmelita was trying to stay upright while Sly tried to stay awake.

"Ugh!" Sly groaned in a whisper. "Why did you have to have such a smart child for a daughter?! I can't even understand her." He spat silently at Carmelita.

She threw him a nasty scowl. "Hey, this is your fault. Having Bentley babysit her while we went out for dates and even our honeymoon. That was 3 weeks of Bentley!" She hissed back. "And she is your daughter too you know."

Sly sat up and rubbed his temples. "Yeah well, it was better than having Murray watch her."

"Subaru could have watched her."

"You really think Subaru is capable of watching Katrina? Think of all the trouble they might have possibly gotten into."

Carmelita was going to rebut his stamen but then thought for a moment. "You have a point."

"Are you guys even listening?" They both snap their heads towards Katrina.

"Of course we are sweetie. But you lost us at 4 pie r squared divided by 3.53." Sly said.

"Really? I was lost back at the square root of 9 minus that wired half infinity symbol thingy." Both Sly and Katrina looked at her.

"Mom. That was at the very beginning of the problem. And that symbol means varies as."

"Huh?"

"You know, if y = 2x, then y ∝ x." Carmelita looks at Sly. "Its basic proportionality constant."

"Exactly." Katrina said with a smile. "And then V ≅ C2 × C2,"

"But wouldn't it be better to use the x := y, y =: x or x ≡ y formula?"

"Uhh…..I guess I could use that one but it wouldn't make it congruent to the isomorphic." Katrina pulled her arm back from the board and started to scratch her head in frustration. Carmelita didn't know what to say and just looked between them.

Sly then got up and took the marker from his daughters hand. He then started to write out some letters that Carmelita could only follow as L's and a sideways V with a very circular E and then a P.

"What if the polynomial-time many-one reducible to, If _L_1 ≺ _L_2 and _L_2 ∈ **P**, then _L_1 ∈ **P**?"

"That really doesn't make any sense to me yet. I can only figure out that L would be congruent to P if _x_2 = 4 ⇒ _x_ = 2."

"Huh? Oh wait….I see what you're saying. Never mind." He laughed and erased his writing.

"How do you know any of this Sly? We have been married for 8 years and I never knew you could do all this math stuff."

"Sweetheart. There is a lot you still don't know about me." He turned to her and smiled.

"That and he locked himself out of the car when he would drop me off for school and would be stuck sitting in with me while he waited for the locksmith." Katrina smiled while crossing her arms and cocking an eyebrow over at her dad. Sly's ears went up and his cheeks turned red.

"You said you would never tell her that." He loomed over her.

"Ha-ha! And how many times have you locked yourself out of the car?" Sly hunched over in defeat as both his wife and daughter laughed at him.

"Once," Carmelita stopped laughing.

"Then….there is no way your learned all this from one 3 hour class."

"It seemed interesting and I sorta, maybe tagged along with her when she went to her math class." He looked over at Carmelita and saw a softness in her smile. "Plus I thought it would be nice to be able to help her let alone have a conversation with her when she comes home for that class."

"Aww….." Carmelita got up off the couch and walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "You are so sweet." He smiled.

"You really picked a good one mom. He doesn't even flinch when the female teachers hit on him." She smiled again while giving a small chuckle.

Sly cursed himself and then froze when Carmelita's hand stayed on his cheek for a while. She didn't pull back from her kiss and then she let out a small breath that sent chills down Sly's spine.

"You are digging my own grave here." He looked over at Katrina who had a smile of victory plastered all over her face.

"You started this war when you chased off Edward."

"Yeah well….Ah…" Sly stopped his rant when he felt Carmelita's fingers grab onto his fur and pulled his cheek away from her face. As she pulled back and Sly managed to open his eyes through the pain of having his fur pulled, he wished he hadn't. "Ah….babe?"

Carmelita's eyes were emotionless. Her once golden eyes were now covered by the shadows of her hair. Making it seem like they were a black hole. And then just before she could even think about saying anything, Katrina spoke up.

"All in all he really is a nice guy. When they would hit on him it would go right over his head. Literally. This one time I found him waiting for me at center courts at a table and even had my favorite drink with him. Then before I could call out to him Ms. Jones sat down and said the cheesiest line. 'You waiting for me handsome?'" She started to laugh. "It was hilarious that I almost busted out laughing. Almost because she was making a break for my drink when dad swooped it out of her reach and then said," She was cut off.

"I told her that I was waiting for my daughter and this is her cup that I got for her." Sly said with his eyes still closed.

"She still didn't take the hint and said that I wouldn't notice and what I don't know won't hurt me. That's when dad saw me and called out to me."

"I got up and then gave her the hot chocolate and then Katrina said, 'Hey Ms. Jones.'" Sly gave a weak laugh and then looked at Carmelita through squinted eyes.

"Ms. Jones? The one that works at the library?" Sly nodded his head. "That conniving jack rabbit."

"She backed off when she saw me and then looked back at dad. She then asked him if I was his daughter, oh mom, you should have seen her face."

By this time Carmelita had already let go of Sly how then went and hid behind Katrina.

"She then asked about you and I said that I was married to you and then her once black fur turned white. As if she recalled a memory. Did something happen between you two when you were younger?" He gave his wife a puzzling look. Carmelita just gave a small giggle.

"I may have….knocked her front teeth out…when she copied my test and then said I cheated off her when she was the one sitting behind me in history B II. Stupid teacher believed her and I got detention."

"You mean British literature? I loved that class." Katrina said.

"That's all you took from that?!" Sly looked between them. "You got detention and then took out the most sacred teeth out of a rabbit?!" Carmelita looked at him and then blushed a little. "Oh wow. I think I fell in love with you again." He gave her his sideways grin and Carmelita just laughed and shook her head.

Katrina just rolled her eyes and went back to her board. Just then they heard the doorbell ring and Katrina ran and opened it. She squealed and jumped into Murray's arms.

"Uncle Murray! What are you doing here?"

"Well, little lady, we are here to pick up your pops because we have a miss-oof!" He was silenced by an elbow to his gut.

"What Murray is trying to say is that we planned to hang out today and we just came to grab your dad from you guys for a couple of hours." Bentley smiled at her and then looked at Sly who just squeezed the bridge of his nose. "What?" He shrugs.

"Ooooo….can I go too?!" Katrina smiled and jumped up and down.

"Huh?" Bentley was confused.

"She kinda….ugh!" Sly started but never finished. Carmelita then stepped in and told them about their last mission.

"She had always asked about where you guys go when you come to pick Sly up or when Sly would head over to your place. She would always ask to go but was never allowed. Then one day she got curious and snuck out that night you went to Rome for the weekend. She said she was heading over to a friend's home to work on a project and it didn't dawn on me that she already finished it just two days before."

~~A Few Months Ago~~

"Okay mom I'm heading out now." Katrina said as she opened the front door to leave.

"Have fun sweetheart." Carmelita hugged her and kissed her forehead. Her tail wrapping around them both in a tighter hug. Katrina's doing the same.

"When is dad coming home?" Carmelita's ears stood up and her tail fell back behind her.

"Umm….probably not until Monday morning."

"Oh." Her face fell.

"I know you want to go with him but where they go you can't follow. Not because he doesn't want you to but….." she trailed off.

"But what?"

"It's is hard to explain dear. When he comes back we will talk about this to help you understand. Ok?"

"Yeah I guess. Well see you later mom."

She ran down the street and headed towards her friend's house, also in the direction of the train station. She smiled and took out her new toy that she made while staying over at her uncle Bentley's place. His girlfriend Penelope has been helping her make a shrinkable cane. She saw her dad hold one, one night he came home late from one of his outings. She was getting some water and saw this awesome cane that he placed in the safe he shared with her mom.

She brought out her small baton and unclasped it and it sprung out into a similar cane. But instead of what looked like a 'C' to her on Sly's cane hers had a 'K'. It was more curved than a straight lined 'K' so she would be able to grab certain parts of ledges and swing on ropes or even zip line. She had tried it once a few times before and she had to make a few adjustments to the cane.

While she was doing this she had also been working out. She even surprised her parents when she joined the wrestling team at school. She said she had always wanted to try since her uncle Murray was a star at it. Of course she lied and only was participating because she wanted the body strength to pull herself up over roof tops and the strength the pull herself off a rope she swings on.

But also she has taken a liking to taking down guys during her matches with ease. She has gotten so good that she is heading over to nationals in a few weeks and she is not really that excited but she is happy. Murray is way stoked and is always looking forward to her meets. After every win he always bows to her and says, 'The Murray has taught you well.'

She runs up the platform of the station and gives her ticket to one of the guards and hoped on the train. She sat on one of the many empty seats and smiled.

"Okay, time to put this baby in action and finally see what you are up too dad." She smiles as she reclines her seat back and closes her eyes.

Back home Carmelita is sitting down drinking a cup of tea and is reading a book when she got a thought in her head. She shakes the feeling away and grabs her cup and takes a sip of her Jasmine tea that Penelope gave her to try when they first hung out. She laughs a little at the thought of her hanging out at her age.

She takes a sip and smiled in content. She then goes in for another sip when her eyes shot open and her ears stood up. She slowly lowers the drink from her mouth.

"She finished her project two days ago."

She got up and headed up stairs to her daughters room and opened the door. She looked around and then saw her paper sitting on her desk with all her notes stacked right next to it. She then went over to the side of the desk to look at her to-do list. She looked at everything that Katrina has written down for this week's goals.

And there at the top of her list was her project that was already crossed off. Carmelita shook her head at not thinking of this before and was about to leave the room when a poster caught her eye. She moved around the desk again and saw a white poster hidden behind many notes and sticky notes. She never noticed because she thought it all had to do with homework but the word 'Rome' caught her eye.

"What is all this?" She starts to read some of the notes.

_'Never drives a car when he leaves, always in the pimped out van when picked up.'_

_'Goes only too well guarded places.'_

_'Museums, banks, gang hideouts(Probably knows because of the news), art galleries.'_

_'Why? What is he after? What are they after?'_

_'Italy, Spain, Brazil?, Germany,'_

Carmelita read over many more notes and then saw a map of all of Europe. She then saw different places circled in red marker and some notes on them. She even saw some notes on Rome and had a lot of question marks.

"Oh Katrina, what are you doing?" She left her room and headed to her office and then hit a button that was under the bottom drawer of her desk and pressed it. She looked to her left and a click was heard and she then pressed the wall inward and then the hidden door slid to the left and she walked through the wall. "Still surprised Sly hasn't found this place." She smiled a little.

She went over to another desk she had that was placed in front of computer monitors. She logged into her system and then took off her collar she always wore and placed it in a holder that scanned her pendent and it then brought up a map on one of the screens.

She then typed in Katrina's name and it started to decipher her location. "Hopefully she hasn't figured out that I placed a chip in her necklace." She said as she thought about the collar that she wore that Sly had given her. Carmelita then smiled at the memory because he gave it to her when he married her. He then told Katrina that if she will have him he wasn't to, in a sense, marry her as well. Making another everlasting promise to be the best dad that he could be.

She then laughed out loud recalling Katrina looking up at her and asked if she could kiss daddy too and marry him. Everyone at the wedding started to laugh at her innocents and she said she could only after she does. Sly then placed the collar on her neck and Katrina fingered it. Instead of it looking like a police badge like her moms it was in the shape of Sly's signature calling card but more circular. In the center it had a star in the middle with two small canes in the back of it. Then it had her favorite flower right in the center of the star.

"Tiger Lilly." Carmelita said to her computer and then it replied back.

_"Password accepted."_

Then the map zoomed in and then a small red dot started to blink on the screen. She could see that she was moving along the railroad.

"She is on a train?!" She then looks up train times and saw the one that she was on. "Oh boy. Headed east bound to Rome. This is just perfect." She shook her head. And went to go and grab the phone she uses only to communicate with Sly. But before she could grab the phone she stopped. "Hmmm…..Maybe I should see where this may go." She pulled her hand back and leaned into her chair. "I guess it is about time she learned what the family life is all about. Well, at least his family life."


	7. Chapter 6

**Again sorry for the long update. Thanks for your reviews. Love that some of you guys are reading my other fanfic. The updates might get longer just because my school is starting to come first before my writing. Doesn't mean I won't stop writing. **

Chapter 6: The planning

Katrina rode the train to her destination and got off in Rome. Katrina looked around and it was barley gonna be dawn and could see the sunlight coming over the horizon. She smiled at then she heard her stomach growl. She looked down.

"Hey, I said I would feed you when we got off didn't I?" Her stomach growled again. "Oh don't use that tone with me." She looked up to see a police officer looking at her. She felt a blush coming on. But the white dog smiled at her.

"I can never get mine to cooperate. You tell it one thing and they want another."

"I know right? This one here kept grumbling for the past ten minutes and I told it I would find something to eat when I touched down." Her stomach made another noise and Katrina slapped her belly. "Shut it."

The police dog just laughed at her. "So what brings you here little miss?"

"Oh, school project. Need to do some research and this place was only a few hours away so why not?" She shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Oh, high school report or history paper?" The man smiled.

"No, college history." The dogs smile fell from his face. "My teacher started to talk about the sanctity of the life of Rome back in the old days where they were one of the greatest empires that was ever built. But that could be debatable I told him." She crossed one arm over her chest and held out her index finger.

"College huh? Wow, so what did your teacher say after that?"

Katrina's finger fell. "Why do you think I'm here?" She looked up at him again and laughed.

"Well I here that the little café just down the street about three blocks from here has very good pastries. And some really good coco."

"Ooooo….how good are the reviews?"

"Five starts."

"Sounds perfect." She grabbed her bag and slung it on her shoulder. She jumped off the platform and then tossed a wave over her shoulder which was thrown back by the officer.

Carmelita sat in her chair holding a cup of jasmine tea and her leg was bouncing vigorously up and down. She looked at her watch on her wrist and thought that Katrina should be there by now. She reached for her phone to call her but thought she might be a little too worried about her.

"Oh hell, I'm her mother so it's fine if I want to check up on her." She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Katrina's number.

Katrina was happily eating a fresh out of the oven muffin when she felt her pocket vibrate. She looked down at her phone and saw that it was her mom.

"Oh great." Her ears drooped and she shook her head. She then swiped her phone and answered. "Morning mom."

"_Morning sweetie. How's the homework coming_?"

"Just fine mom. What's up? You normally never call when I'm away."

"_Oh well_," Carmelita started to panic. "_I just thought I should check in more often. You know, just to make sure your okay and all_."

"Something's up. You never say these kind of things." Katrina's eyes squinted as she drank from her cup of chocolate. Then licking her lips full of whipped cream. "You know something that I don't know."

"_Huh?! What do you mean_?" Carmelita darted her eyes across the room to find something to save her. But to no avail.

"Come on spill. I know you know something."

Carmelita was about to spill about her tracking devise on her collar when her phone started to buzz. 'Oh sweet gods in the sky.' She thought.

"_Oh sorry hon but someone is calling me. I have to let you go_."

"Wait, don't you d…" she was then cut off. "Oh that little. Hmm…."

"Jeez, you are a life saver." She spoke to her caller.

"Why thank you. I like to think that I am some kind of savor." She smiled at Sly's cockiness. "So what are you doing mi amor?"

"Just not trying to hop on a train over to you."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Katrina followed you and the guys. She is in Rome right now as we speak."

"What?! Why?"

"I don't know. I think she has gotten suspicious of where you and the gang go and she has been doing some of her own research and has even figured out that you guys are in Rome and I even found a note that she made that you guys might even hit the museum there near the cathedral and even possibly target this one mobster that live in Italy."

"Wow," was all Sly could say.

"Wow what?"

"She is good." She knew for a fact that right now that Sly was smiling.

"What? Are those really your targets?!"

"Well, yeah." He chuckled. "The museum for that one artifact that was smuggled into the country and was stolen from this, checked out with background and everything, Knight that had a sword stolen from him a while back. Then a hop and a skip over to Italy to uh, take back this one statue of Magnus the great and get a great pay out."

"….." Carmelita was silent.

"Uh…Carmelita?" No answer. "Sweet heart? Carm? You still there?"

"_Was is going on_?" Bentley said in the background.

"I don't know she just stopped talking." There was some scuffling and then Sly spoke again. "No we are still connected. Carmelita?"

"How is it that she figured out where you were going to hit when I couldn't even predict what you were going to do?!" She sounded agitated.

"Uh….not really sure how to answer that."

"Who's on the phone buddy?" She heard Murray in the background.

"Oh it's Carmelita, I think she is jealous that Katrina somehow or another figured out where we were going to hit and what we might possibly….acquire."

"I am not jealous!" She snapped. "I just….still trying to wrap my head around the fact that she….."

"Hit the nail on the head?" She heard Sly snicker. "Come on Carmelita, she is your sister. Daughter of one of the greatest police detectives that ever lived. With also some detective work from my side of course."

"I was just hoping that this wouldn't have happened." She finally spoke.

"Huh? What's wrong Carm?"

"She is starting to go out more. She is also starting to get noticed more."

"Well obviously. She has won CIF tournaments for wrestling, has won one championship for martial arts,"

_"Courtesy of yours truly." _Carmelita heard Murray in the background.

"She also has won many math and science fairs."

"That would be because of me." Bentley chimed in.

"And a few chess tournaments."

"I still can't believe that you play chess." Carmelita said with a soft smile playing across her face.

"You still don't believe it even when we play in front of you? Jeez…that hurts." He laughed. "So why are you worried about her finding out about my past life? What could go wrong?"

"_Famous last words_." Bentley said in the background and Murray laughed.

"Barkley said that he has gotten some reports of a figure that walks at night on roof tops and people have seen this figure wearing a red hood. The next morning a house has been hit and all they find are red symbol drawn across the walls."

Sly said nothing.

"A symbol of a red 'R' with a gagged circle incasing it."

"And you think its him?"

"That or a copy cat. The last reports of crimes like this were just in the city next to us. Sly what if…"

"Hey hey, calm down. We still don't know if it is him. But if it is we can handle it. And I think Katrina can handle herself. That's why I been meaning to tell you that she really doesn't need that tracker in her collar."

Carmelita's ears twitched. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh come on. Did you really think that I wouldn't notice your secret room?" She knew he was making his signature face on the other side of the phone. That one that irritated her always when she would catch him back in the days and he would escape.

"What secret room?"

"The one that opens when you hit that button that is so cleverly hidden under your desk."

"Apparently not clever enough." She chuckles.

"See sweetheart, I know all your secrets."

"Really? Yeah okay. Just like I know all yours."

Sly's ears shot up then one bent to the side in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh please Sly," she mocks him. "I know where you keep all your Batman comics at."

"W-wh-wh-what are you t-talking a-about?" He started to panic.

'Gotcha.' She smiled. "Oh yes, I found all your comics that I asked you to move back to your hideout. Even the ones that are so very clearly marked, 'Forbidden Love', under the slab of concrete that lays right under the shelving in the garage."

"Uh-uhhhh." Sly couldn't say anything.

"_What did she say Sly_?" Bentley asked. She heard the phone being moved away from Sly's face.

"_She found my comics bro. what do I do? She can hold those against me_."

"_Didn't I tell you to leave them at the hideout?! Most of those are mint condition #1 comics! What will you do if she touches them without gloves on?!"_

Carmelita was enjoying the little panic attack Sly was having. She even leaned over towards her night stand and opened one of the drawers. She pulled out an envelope and some white gloves that were placed in a baggy. She continued to listen to Sly's melt down while she placed the gloves on her hands.

She then proceeded to open the envelope and pulled out a comic that was in its own slip cover. She looked at the cover and frowned a bit.

"I never like Superman."

This caused the guys on the other end to go silent. Then some scuffling was heard and then Sly picked up the phone. "What did you say?"

She opens the comic and starts to read. "I said I never like Superman. I mean he is alright and all but in here he just looks plain evil."

Sly inhaled quickly. "In w-where?"

Carmelita turns the comic over and reads the title. "Injustice: series one issue #12. It has both Superman and Batman on the front. Batman behind held up by the man of steel but looks dead." She flips the pages and stops at one page. "Oooooo…I like this page."

"Huh? What page?"

"The one where Catwomen tells Batman to not go and he kisses her." She smiles as she could hear Bentley ask where she got that comic. She flips the pages again. "Oh, that looks very painful." She laughs a bit.

"What?!" Sly sounded like he was starting

"Alfred slams his face into Superman and looks like he broke his nose."

Sly sounded like he was starting to hyperventilate.

"Oh and don't worry. I'm wearing gloves while I'm holding this limited edition, signed by both writers, inkers, and even the company president."

She laughed but then choked on her laugh as she heard a thump on the other end. She could then hear Murray calling out for Sly.

"UH, what happened?"

She heard someone pick up the phone and answered her. "He passed out. What did you say to him?"

"All I said was that I was holding a comic that was signed by the writers and the people that color it with I guess a bonus signature by the president of the, what is it," she flips to the front cover. "DC comics."

"How did you get that?"

"I won it in an auction that the station held. It was items that were never claimed and I saw that there were some comics in the line and I bid on them. Had to pay some serious cash for them. But then realized that what I paid for them was nothing to what they are actually worth."

"Anyways, getting back on topic."

"I know, how did we end up in this conversation anyways?"

"That still remains a mystery. But from what I heard from before, you don't have to worry Carmelita. We will find Katrina and we will watch over her. If he is out there you should know that none of use guys will let anything happen to her."

"I know Bentley. Thanks. When Sly wakes up tell him that I am going to do some research at the station and then I am going to head over there and meet up with you."

"Sounds like the start of a plan. I guess we will see you soon Inspector Fox. Or should I say Commissioner Fox?"

"Heh. I still don't know why I was given the title. It is basically the same as Inspector."

"It gives you more authority. Even though I think you had that authority back when you were Inspector." He laughed.

"What do you mean by that?" She raised her eyebrows and lowered her eyelids.

"Uh…nothing."

She laughed. "Nice talking to you Bentley."

"Good-bye Carmelita."

"Ugh! Why is it so cold here?!" Katrina shivered in her coat.

She was walking towards the only museum in the area. She spied it and smiled. She then sat down on a bench and pulled her backpack off and rummaged through it and pulled out a map.

"Okay, now if I remember correctly there is an emergency staircase on the rear right side of the building. And if I just find it I can climb up to the top." She closed her map and grabbed her cane from her pack. "If I'm right, which I should be 95.9% correct, my dad should be hitting this place tonight. But for what exactly, remains a mystery."

She got up and walked over towards the building. It was well past midnight and she saw no guards. Well, only a few but they were in the front of the museum and there was only three. She laughed as she remembered reading an insert in this book she found at home about one heist that had many guards but poor security. She then stopped laughing and remembered that one insert said one heist had only one guard and it took forever to grab and dash.

"Damn, what was that one rule in that sea of endless rules? Expect the unexpected? Or something….." She ran towards the back down an alley and diverted when she saw some more guards guarding the sides of the building.

She then went down another alley way and saw another staircase that lead to the roof, but the ladder was broken. She huffed and then sat down in the middle of the alley. Something that she started to do when she would start to think. She laughed as she recalls her mom calling her Bishop from time to time. This one girl on NCIS that when she starts to think she sits everywhere and anywhere. She then looks up at the broken ladder and eyes it for a while.

"Hmmm…seems to be about seven feet high at the breaking point." She looks around a bit. "There is plenty of running room but not enough to pick up the right amount of speed but it could work." She looks down at her legs. "Record for high-jump at school was five feet eleven inches. And the cane is…." She pulls out her cane from its holster she has for it on her leg. She extends it from its dormant stage. It springs open. "Okay, almost four feet in length. Okay, back up as far as I can, take a running jump, use technique from track and use cane as extended hand." She got up an dusted her tail off. "It should work. I hope."

She walked a bit away from the ladder. She eyed her surroundings making sure no one was nearby. She then grabbed her extended cane and readied it and then took a deep breath. She got down in her high-jump stance and then looked halfway up. Her eyes almost glaring at her target. Her friends would make fun of her face because it was always scary looking. She would then laugh saying that it's an illusion. She has her eyes wide open but is looking up as if looking at a tall person. Giving the effect of being scary.

She then took another breath but this time held it in. she took off running as fast as she could managed in a small space and then jumped up into the air. She swung her cane around and it latched onto one of the bars. She smiled but then it faded when she came crashing into another bar and then groaned internally.

"Ugh! Okay, record for high-jump was off as well as the ladder. Ladder about six feet and record must have improved to six feet uh…..five inches." She rubbed her muzzle.

She shook her head and then finally started to climb to the roof.

"Nice of you to join us Carmelita." Murray said while giving her a hug.

"Ugh! Murray…can't….breath…."

"Oh, sorry." He set her down.

"That's okay big guy. Where is Sly?"

"Still in shock about the comics."

"Oh come on! They are just small paper books."

"They are not just paper books." Everyone looked back to see Sly rubbing his eyes. "They are collectables."

"Yeah, uh-huh. Like your collectable batman underwear that I also found that I asked you to her rid of."

"Hey those are part of history." His face becoming red.

"Your sex life will be history if they are not gone when we get back." His ears flopped to the sides of his face.

"But those are my favorite pair."

"There are holes in them Sly. They need to go." She crossed her arms.

"Are those the ones that you used to wear when we pulled that one heist against mugshot?" Murray asked while grabbing a piece of pizza that he seemed to pull out from nowhere.

"With mug…Sly! That can't be from that one time back in the city. That was almost twenty years ago?!"

"Oh come on. It wasn't that long ago. Beside, how do you know it wasn't that one time when we met Mugshot again during that flying competition?"

"Sly that was like a year after the first incident." Bentley said while looking over his blueprints.

"Shut up Bentley." Sly squeaked out.

"Thank you Bentley. He is right Sly, even I knew that was a year after the first."

"Anyways!" He tried to change the subject. "You think Katrina is waiting for us?"

Carmelita pulled out a tablet and started to click here and drag there. She typed for a bit and then finally pulled up what looked like a map of the surrounding area.

"Yep, she is already waiting on the roof top." She read some info. "Says she hasn't moved from that spot for a few hours." She then closed her tablet with a grunt. "How is it that she knows where you guys were going to hit first? You could have hit the mobsters place for all I know."

"Well today is an early night and the staff more than likely finished the full cleaning of the museum and so no one is to be on the new waxed floors for about four hours."

"Huh?"

"And plus the mobsters are having a party tonight and so why target a place when everyone and their brother will be there?"

"Still not making me feel any better."

"I'm sorry babe." Sly kissed her cheek. "You coming?" He smiled.

"Are you nuts?!" She exclaimed. "I'm a cop remember? As far as I know this conversation never happened." She looked away from the guys that were already retreating.

"And that's why I love you." Sly wrapped his arms around her shoulders from the back and nuzzled his nose into her hair. "You smell like Jasmine."

"It's the conditioner that you got me remember?" She smiled as she leaned her back into him.

"I know. I thought of you when I first smelled it." He then moved his nose to her ear and then playfully bit it. "I'll be back."

She turned her head a little and kissed Sly directly on the mouth. "Be safe. Make sure our daughter is safe as well."

"Don't worry. She is a Fox. Well, Fox slash Cooper. She can handle her own. Better for her to learn what to do then protecting her and keeping form knowing what to do." He kissed her once more and then ran and disappeared.

**Not as long as I wanted it to be but better than leaving you all hanging with me not posting sooner. Thanks for your patients and hope you all enjoy.**


End file.
